A Whole New Life
by PaulysXHooligan
Summary: The new RAW Interview Laura Lynn, whose little sister Sara tags along, gets into relationships, arguments, chaos and more. PaulXOC Other Characters: John Morrison, Sara Lynn, Daryl and small appearances.
1. A new beginning

A whole new life

Chapter 1: A new beginning

"Did they call yet?" Sara yelled from the bottom of the steps.

Laura came running down with her cell phone in hand. "Nope, not yet…Im so nervous."

Laura Lynn, eighteen-years-old, 5'6 in height and around 120lbs, she had light brown hair and chesnut eyes. She sat down waiting impatiently as her sister Sara paced back and forth. She moved out and brought her sister with her to New York after their mother and father died in a car crash just about a year ago.

A few minutes passed, and she received a phone call:

Laura: "Hello…"

Female voice: "Hey Laura, I'm Chelsea, and returning you're phone call after the job interview you had."

Laura sat their Impatiently.

Chelsea: "Welcome to the RAW roster, you're our newest interviewer!" Chelsea said overjoyed to give her the good news.

Laura: "Really? Wow, thank you so much. When do I start?"

Chelsea: "Well we really only need you for live televised shows, since we rarely do interviews at house shows. You may pack your bags and head on over to PA for tomorrows RAW."

Laura: "Only a 3-hour drive, sounds great. Thank you!"

She hit 'end' on her cell and jumped up. "I got it!!!!!" She squealed pulling her fifteen-year-old sister into a hug.

They jumped around hugging for the next few minutes. "When do you start?" Sara asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow!" Laura smiled brightly. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it Sara, I've been watching these people for over 10 years and now I'm going to be a part of the show!"

"You better get packed!" Sara smiled but frowned a second later.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked noticing.

"…Can I come?" Sara asked a little afraid.

Laura thought about it for a couple of seconds. "Pack your bags." She smiled.

"Really?" Sara asked jumping up and down. "Thank you sis!" she instantly ran up the stairs to pack.

Laura ran up after her to help pack eachothers things.

"11pm, I think we should get some sleep, we have to leave here by 10 tomorrow." Laura told her little sister.

Sara hopped into bed. "Love you sis. I'm so excited!"

"Love you too!" Laura smiled and shut the lights going back into her room and crawling into bed.

'This is crazy…this is going to change, **everything**' she thought to herself as she fell asleep peacefully.


	2. Chaos Already

Chapter 2: Chaos already.

Laura was awoken by her alarm clock at 7am. She grumbled and turned over shutting the alarm off and starting to fall back to sleep, until she realized…

"Oh shit, todays my first day." She said to herself and sat up running into the bathroom to wash her face.

She tip toed into her sisters room, still in her pajamas and shook her lightly. "Sara, wake up sweetie, we have to leave in 3 hours." Sara stirred but grumbled closing her eyes again.

"Sara, get your butt outta bed." Laura said chuckling and taking the blanket off of Sara.

"It's cold." Sara pouted and got up. "Fine, I'll get ready." She laughed and hopped into the shower as Laura started to gather some things together.

She grabbed a towel and some jeans and a nice tight shirt going into the bathroom after Sara finished. Once she stepped out of the shower, she put her clothes on, straightened her hair and sprayed on perfume, looking at the mirror about 100 times to make sure she looked fine.

"Sara?" Laura yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming." Her little sister yelled running down the steps with her bag.

"Lets hit the road." Laura smiled and looked over her house, then went out the door with her purse and another bag, getting into her car.

Sara hopped inside the passenger seat and smiled as Laura blasted some of their favorite music.

"I'm so excited sis!" Sara squealed.

"Oh me too, I'm trying to stay as calm as I can though…" Laura laughed.

For the next 3-hours, the girls shared their favorite wrestling moments, and giggled over some of their favorite wrestlers.

They arrived just around 1pm, as the two girls got out nervously.

Sara walked behind Laura slowly as she entered the back door to the arena.

The first person she saw, put a huge shock on her face. "Daryl?!" Laura yelled.

Daryl ran over from across the hall and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my God, I haven't talked to you in months. How are you, what are you doing here?!" She yelled excitedly.

"Well I moved from NZ two months ago and ended up meeting Cody Rhodes at a wrestling show and we clicked. Sadly, we broke up last week, but I still hang around backstage to help out." She said. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I got a job as an interviewer!" Laura said trying not to be too loud.

"Wow, what are the odds? That's awesome hun, and is this your sister?" Daryl said looking at Sara.

"Yep, that's Sara. Ms. 'Orton'" Laura chuckled to herself knowing that was Saras favorite wrestler.

Sara and Daryl introduced themselves to eachother.

Just then a lady came walking down the hall and up to the three of them.

"You must be Laura..we spoke on the phone." Chelsea said.

"Oh, yes, nice to meet you." Laura smiled brightly.

"And this is?" Chelsea said looking at Sara.

"My little sister, I brought her along, hope that's not a problem." She replied.

"Not at all, have a look around and enjoy yourself." Chelsea said as Sara smiled.

"Go ahead, look around, stay out of trouble." Laura laughed looking down at her sister as she skipped away happily.

"Anyway, Mr. Mcmahon would like to see you, to get your first day started off." Chelsea said giving Laura the heads up and walking away.

"Well Daryl, I'll catch ya later." She smiled and gave her a quick hug going to Mr. Mcmahons office nervously.

She knocked on the door a few times and waited against the wall.

"Come on in." Vince yelled.

Laura walked in quietly and smiled nervously.

"Have a seat." He smiled as she sat down infront of the desk.

"Well, first off, welcome to the RAW roster. You're going to be doing a few house shows, not many, mainly live RAW tapings, and we may need you once in awhile on Smackdown! And ECW. You can still hang out whenever you'd like even If you aren't working that day."

"Awesome, thanks, who am I interviewing tonight?" She asked smiling.

"Well tonights a draft lottery, so we'll have superstars and divas from all brands. You'll be interviewing the following; John Morrison, Jeff Hardy and Victoria." Vince said handing her the scripts and the rosters. "Theres the changes to the rosters, so you don't get confused."

Laura looked it over.

RAW: John Morrison, Victoria, MVP

Smackdown!: Maria, John Cena

ECW: Batista, Katie Lea

Laura read it over and nodded. "Thank you Mr. Mcmahon, I'll make you proud." She laughed and got up shaking his hand.

She walked out the door and over to Daryl. "Didn't you used to have a thing for MVP?" laughs "He's being traded to RAW tonight.." Laura told one of her best friends.

Daryl looked at the script grabbing it instantly. "No way…" She smiled brightly. "Awesome. I'm so excited!"

Laura chuckled as her sister Sara came walking up to her. "Sis, I just met the whole roster…" Sara squealed. "And…lost my virginity!" Sara laughed and grinned.

Laura looked down at her sister. "Sara, what the hell. We've been here for a half hour and already? With who? You have to be careful." Her overprotected sister said.

"Calm down sis." Sara said quietly.

"Calm down? You're 15, illegal, and lost your virginity to some wrestler." Laura sighed.

"Not just some wrestler, Randy Orton. " She smiled. "The love of my life." She whistled happily and skipped off.

"Big mistake bringing her here…Randys one of the biggest players known to man and she thinks shes in love." Laura hit her forehead. "This is going to be a long day."


	3. First Interview

Chapter 3: First interview

"Well what are you gonna do?" Daryl asked looking at Laura.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"About Randy…"

Laura shrugged. "I'm not about to go up to him and start yelling, but I will go and talk to him…" She said walking away and knocking on the mens lockeroom.

To her surprise, John Morrison opened the door. She stood their in awe. "Wow. I mean Hey. I'm Laura, the new interviewer around here. Is Randy in here?" She asked casually.

"Randy? Wouldn't you rather get it on with the Shaman of Sexy?" John grinned looking her up and down.

Laura rolled her eyes annoyed at his cocky attitude. "So you're just like you are on camera, eh?" she said with a slight attitude, even though this man was gorgeous in her eyes.

"Nah, just saying, I know you're checking me out. But come on in, he's right over there." John said opening the door more, letting her in.

She looked around and spotted a lot of familiar faces, from Edge, to Charlie Haas, Paul London and then there Randy was.

She walked over to him as the rest of the guys stared at her curiously.

"Hey…Randy." Laura bit her lip nervously.

"Why hello there, and you are?" Randy said being professional, to her surprise.

"Laura Lynn, the new interviewer for RAW." She smiled.

"Oh, well its nice to meet you, what can I do for you?" He grinned at her licking his lips.

"You can stop robbing the cradle with my 15 year old sister, Sara." She replied as the guys in the lockeroom laughed.

"She said she was 18, I had no idea, honestly." Randy shrugged.

"Okay, well just letting ya know…" She headed towards the door and turned around. "Nice meeting ya guys.." She chuckled glancing at a few of the wrestlers, then headed out the door.

"Just to let you know, I talked to Randy. Why did you tell him you were 18?" Laura asked seeing her sister Sara walking towards her.

"Because I wanted him. Please stay away from my personal life." Sara said rolling her eyes.

"Personal life? Your 15 Sara, and Randys married with a kid on the way, I don't want you to end up as slut with a bad rep." She sighed trying to explain.

"Whatever." Sara rolled her eyes walking away.

Laura sighed and shook her head. "I have a job to do, I'll deal with her later." She said to herself and headed towards her own lockeroom to get dressed.

She changed into a purple knot-front curvy dress and fixed up her makeup and hair.

When she finished up she walked out checking the time. She still had 20 minutes until her interview with Victoria. She was so nervous and read over her script a dozen times.

"Maybe I' ll go introduce myself to the divas…" She mumbled knocking on the womens lockeroom.

Lisa Varon [Victoria answered. "Hey, you must be Laura Lynn." She said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, I am." She looked around waving to everyone as they came up to give her a hug. "Nice to meet you ladies…I'm getting ready for the interview, so see you soon." She smiled looking at Lisa and walked out over to the interviewing area.

Camera men came running over as she stood up quickly grabbing a mic. Lisa walked over a minute later and stood beside her. "You'll be fine." She winked.

"And…now." One camera man yelled as Laura smiled looking into the camera.

"Hello, I'm Laura, the new interviewer here on RAW, and I'm here with Victoria, who was just drafted over to the RAW brand! Victoria, what are your goals now that you're on RAW?"

"Well, Laura, first off, welcome to RAW!" She said as Laura smiled nodding.

"And as far as me on RAW goes, I'm looking to take that Womens championship from Beth Phoenix….And I'll take out whoever I have to to get to her." Her face turned to serious as the camera zoomed in on her and they cut the video.

"Wow." Laura chuckled. "I love this job."

"You did great." Lisa smiled and headed back to the lockeroom.

Laura sat on the crate unsure of what to do until the next interview, which wasn't for another half hour. "Oh great, its with John." She said reading over the script

Just then Daryl came running down the hall.

"Woah, where ya headed to?" Laura laughed hopping off the crate.

"Here…" Daryl laughed "I want to go meet MVP…"

"Well lets go, he was in the lockeroom earlier." She grabbed Daryls hand and started dragging her with her.

"But, do I call him MVP? Alvin? Antonio? Hassan?" Daryl said nervously as Laura continued dragging her.

"Just, whatever." She said knocking on the door.

She didn't look to see who answered, and shoved Daryl inside.

"MVP, Alvin, Antonio, Hassan, this is Daryl." She smiled.

"You can call me Alvin and the pleasure is all mine." He grinned taking her hand as Daryl looked up at him, her cheeks turning red.

"Welp, talk, have fun!" She walked out and back over to the announce area getting ready to interview John.


	4. Decent?

Chapter 4: Decent?

She grabbed a mic and stood there as John walked over grinning.

"Just watch how the Shaman of Sexy works." He winked as Laura rolled her eyes, and the camera men came over starting the interview.

Laura: "I'm standing here now with…the John Morrison."

John: "That's the Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison, get it right." He said looking down at Laura

Laura: "Right, sorry. So John, what do you think about being drafted to RAW?" She asked moving the mic towards him.

John: "Well, lets see, first of all the WWE title…then of course some of the divas come in mind, especially the hot new interviewer" He grinned at Laura

Laura: She chuckles "Good one, anyway, good luck on RAW John…" She said as the camera zoomed in on John and it faded.

Laura set the mic down and started to walk past John as he stopped her.

"Laura." John said.

She turned around. "Yes…?"

"How about getting a Tuesday night delight?" He grinned pulling her close.

She moved her hand away from him. "How about no?" She said and turned around walking passed him.

She went into her lockeroom and changed back into a some jeans and a t-shirt, as Daryl came in.

"Hey hun, hows it going?" Laura asked looking at Daryl.

"Good, I have a date with Alvin tonight." She smiled twirling around in her new dress.

"Aww, that's good hun, see how things turn out?" She smiled and ended up sighing without realizing it.

"Whats wrong?" Daryl asked walking closer to her as Laura zipped up her bag.

"Nothing. Just tired, tired of jerks actually." She mumbled putting her bag over her shoulder.

"What happened now?" her friend asked confused.

"John wont leave me alone." She grumbled and half smiled.

"And you're upset because a gorgeous guy is wanting you?" Daryl arched her brow confused.

"It's not that, he's gorgeous, yeah, but hes just so cocky. I could never date someone like him." She sighed and walked out with Daryl.

"He just needs to back off." Laura said.

She turned the corner bumping into a familiar face as he fell to the floor tripping over her foot.

Laura turned around "Shit…" She kneeled down and put her hand on his side. "Oh. Hey..Paul London right?" She said looking down at him.

"Y…Yeah." He laughed sitting up.

"I'm SO sorry, seriously. I'm so clumsy, please forgive me." She sighed helping him up.

"It's alright, no worries." He smiled.

"Okay, well we're ya headed to?" She asked as Daryl walked off in a different direction.

"Just back to the hotel. Gotta catch a cab." He said starting to walk off.

"Well, I'll drive you, I have my car here anyway, since my house is just 4 hours up. But I'm gonna stay at the hotel for the night, then head back to my house til the show on Friday." She smiled.

"Oh awesome, thanks a bunch." He smiled back at her and followed her out to her car.

She got in the drivers seat as he got into the passenger seat. "So your name is?"

"Laura Lynn, the new interviewer here on RAW." She smiled extending her hand as Paul shook it.

She turned the key and started the engine pulling out of the parking space and driving to the hotel – which was just 20 minutes or so away, but the two ended up getting to know eachother pretty well and blasted music being completely silly.

Once they got into the hotel, fans started coming up around them, some even asking questions.

"Are you two dating" One kid that must've been about 14 years old asked.

Laura chuckled "Nooo, he's a friend though." She smiled and finished signing as Paul did the same.

"So…headed up to your room now?" Paul asked as Laura put her cell away.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Thanks again for driving me." Paul smiled making a goofy face.

Laura laughed and shook her head. "Not a problem, heres my number if you need anything." She wrote it down giving it to him as Paul did the same giving his number to her.

She smiled and headed upstairs. She got up to her room and to her surprise the door was left unlocked.

She opened the door and walked inside.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Vince said he booked a room for me. What the hell." She said looking at John sitting on the couch.

"Yeah but I made sure he booked us together." John smiled. "Have a seat."

She set her bags down and sighed.

"John, listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot, lets be friends." She extended her hand.

"Or we could get right to the sex." John grinned.

"John." She sighed. "Stop it. Please, lets just get to know eachother, maybe I'll stop wanting to throw up everytime I see you then."

"How could you want to throw up after seeing this?" He shook his head unbuttoning his shirt. That doesn't go well with me." Laura said taking his shades off for him.

"Are you saying I'm not sexy?" John asked.

Laura got up. "Know what, forget it. I'm going to sleep, you can sleep on the cold couch." She went into the bathroom changing into her red velvet nightgown and got into bed, under the warm covers.

She looked over to see John shivering on the couch trying to get comfortable.

She couldn't help but feel bad for the man. "John." She sighed. "I'm going to hate myself forever, but get into bed."

"Really?" He sat up looking at her.

"Yes, I don't want you to freeze to death." She said sitting up.

He got up and pulled his pants off leaving just his briefs on and got underneath the covers.

"Thanks…" He smiled as she looked at him.

"No problem…get some sleep." She turned the opposite way as John laid down falling asleep right away

_"Maybe he is…decent."__ She thought to herself as she soon fell asleep._


	5. Stay out of it

Chapter 5: Stay out of it

_"Sorry John, I didn't mean to be so rude. Maybe I didn't give you a chance.__ I honestly have feelings for you__"__ She said looking up at John as he smiled._

_"It's alright Laura, I have feelings for you too__Im__ so sorry for being a jerk."_

_John lowered his head moving his lips towards __Lauras__ just as…_

Laura sat up and took a deep breath. "It was just a dream…what the hell." She said to herself confused.

She turned to see John beside her. "Wow. That was…random?" She shrugged and raked her hands through her hair.

'Great, I cant sleep now.' She grumbled and got up bumping into the nightstand making some noise.

John turned around trying to keep his eyes open. "What are you up to."

"Cant sleep." Laura turned to look at him. "Sorry for waking you."

"Nah, its alright." He sat up resting his head and neck against the pillow.

Laura looked at him and sighed. "Well obviously I have a guilty conscious since I just had the weirdest dream, so I just want to say I'm really sorry if I'm been a bitch. Cocky men can be hott, but annoying and irritating as well." She said as John chuckled.

"Come here." John pat the bed beside him.

She walked over slowly still in her nightgown and sat down.

"If anyone owes anyone an apology, it's me." John said in a soft tone, grabbing Lauras hand.

"I'm a jerk, I'll fully admit that." John said. "I'm trying to change, I am."

Laura looked down not knowing what to say.

Laura got up just as John grabbed her arm. "Nuh uh missy, sit down and tell me what that dream was about." He said still in a soft tone.

She sat back down and laughed. "John." She grumbled.

"Come on, spill it." He laughed.

"Fine. I apologized to you, you apologized to me, and we were about to…kiss but I woke up." She sighed.

"Sorta like whats happening now?" John said.

Laura looked down. "Yeah, except the kis…" she looked up just as John locked his lips with hers.

She ended up deepening the kiss and getting ontop of him. She pulled away quickly and got up.

"John. No." She sighed throwing her hands up.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Lets talk." John looked up at her. "Please, I'm really sorry."

"I know, I should've stopped it sooner. It's okay." She sat back down as the two started to talk things over and get to know eachother.

About an hour later they were laughing and having a good time. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, you really aren't a jerk." Laura smiled resting her head on his chest.

"It's alright. I've never met a girl whose been so patient with me like this. Its nice." He smiled rubbing the back of his hand on her cheek.

She sat back up and moved closer to kiss him softly.

John deepened the kiss sliding his tounge inside her mouth, as she slid hers into his mouth. John rolled her over and got on top of her still kissing her passionately.

Laura ran her hands down his chest still kissing him as he slid his hand up her nightgown. She let him continue and slid her hands down pulling his briefs down.

He slid her nightgown over her head and lined himself up with her. She broke the kiss as he entered her slowly, causing her to moan softly. "Oh John…" she mumbled closing her eyes as he started to thrust deep inside her.

John thrusted himself deeper inside her causing her to cry out. He continued forming a rhythm as she grabbed onto him throwing her head back.

"I'm gonna cum.." John whispered and started to pull out but released himself inside her.

She cried out laying back panting heavily as he removed his dick.

"We forgot a condom…" She said looking up at him as she continued to pant heavily.

"I just realized that. But I'm sure it'll be fine." He kissed her softly. "What got into you? You hate me now you want me?" He chuckled.

She sat up. "You're really sweet actually, and I guess that just took me by surprise." She shrugged looking up at him.

John laid beside her, the two still completely naked.

She looked at him and smiled instantly. "Maybe I can get some sleep now that I've been pleasured." She laughed kissing him resting her head beside his.

John smirked. "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight John." She turned the other way and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, she woke up and rolled over to see John still fast asleep.

"Wake up." She shook him and yawned.

John woke instantly and looked up at her. "Whats wrong?"

"Well It's morning and I'm going home for the next 2 days. Plus we need to put clothes on." She laughed taking her nightgown off and slipping into some jeans and a tight T-shirt.

John pouted. "Can I come?"

"Aww if you really want to baby." She smiled as he got up putting on leather pants and an open shirt.

"Maybe I'll pass, I got things to do at home, but I'll call you." He smiled and kissed her softly.

She nodded and grabbed her purse. "Well I'm gonna head to the lobby."

"I'll share an elevator with you." He chuckled and followed her out and into the elevator.

Laura walked out with John as Paul sat there and looked up confused.

"See ya baby." John tilted his head down and kissed her softly.

"Bye.." She smiled as he walked out the door.

She decided to stay and talk to Paul, so she sat down beside him.

"Earth to Paul." She said waving her hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of it.

"Whats wrong?" She looked at him confused.

"What's going on with you and John?" Paul said flat out.

Laura shrugged. "Not sure yet. Why?"

"Because, I know we just met, but I'm telling you, do not get involved with the guy. He's a player." Paul said looking into Lauras eyes.

"Yes, Daddy, anything else?" She as ked looking at him.

"Laura, I'm just trying to be a good friend. But whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"Well If you want to be a good friend, stay out of it." She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.


	6. Disbelief

Chapter 6: Disbelief

Laura sighed feeling slightly bad, and started to take her cell out to call her sister, when all of a sudden she came up from behind.

"Hey big sis." Sara yelled as Laura turned around.

She pulled her little sister into a hug. "Hey sweetie, how was spending time with Chels?"

Saras invited her friend Chelsea and her mother to come help out taking down the ring at the end of RAW.

"It was great, we ended up staying at a different hotel." She smiled. "This is such an amazing experience." Sara said.

"I know, and I'm glad I get to share it with you. I'm sorry about the whole Randy situation." Laura said sighing hoping they weren't arguing anymore.

"It's alright big sis." She smiled pulling her sister into another hug.

"Well home we go." Laura said almost feeling upset. "But we'll be back on Friday!" Laura exclaimed as Saras eyes lit up excitedly.

"So what did you end up doing last night?" Sara asked getting into the passenger seat as Laura got into the drivers seat.

Laura chuckled to herself not knowing what to say. Sara raised her eyebrow. "What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. It's not important." Laura replied shaking her head.

"Laura." Sara pouted.

"Fine, I had sex with John." Laura blurted not knowing what her sisters reaction would be.

"WOAH! How'd you manage to do that?" Sara asked completely surprised.

Laura shrugged not even knowing the answer herself. "It was weird, we were talking normal all of a sudden, I had a dream about him, he just turned out to be really sweet, it all took me by surprise. But it was nice." She smiled humming.

"So are you two an item?" Sara asked turning to her sister.

"I really don't know. I got mad at Paul earlier, he's really a nice guy, but he kept telling me Johns a player and everything. It just makes me angry, he needs to stay out of my personal life." She mumbled and continued driving as they drove the rest of the way, listening to music and not saying another word. Each thinking of the amazing day they just had.

When they got home, they both went inside, getting dressed into comfy sweats right away and sat around drinking cocoa and discussing Lauras new job.

"I wonder if he's going to call, he said he would." Laura picked her cell up checking it for the 3rd time in the past hour.

"Relax, I'm sure he will, besides if he's as sweet as you say he is, I'm sure theres no doubt he'll call." Sara said reassuring Laura.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

They spent the evening together, buying new clothes and still both thinking about the experiences ahead of them.

"Well sis, time for bed. Goodnight." Laura kissed her little sister on the cheek and headed into her room.

She got into her bed and took a deep breath, sighing in relief. For once, she felt loved, she felt like anything was possible.

The next few days went by quick, and still no call from John.

"Well Sara, we better head over for the house show tonight, not sure if they need me or not, but they said we can still go and maybe help out with other things." Laura said grabbing her purse.

"I'm all ready sis." Sara smiled skipping down the steps as the two headed out the door.

They showed their passports at the airport and got onto the plane, heading to Dallas, Texas.

The whole flight there, the girls spent the time listening to their mp3 players, checking cell phones, and once in awhile they'd share a word or two, but they were too busy curious about the days of ahead of them to talk much.

Finally, they arrived at the airport and to Lauras surprise, a few wrestling fans came up to her.

"Hey, you're the new interviewer on RAW aren't you? I saw you last night." One teenage girl said smiling.

"Hey, yes I am, Laura Lynn, and you are?" She smiled as the girl handed her a marker.

"I'm Michelle. Could I get a picture with you?" She asked quietly.

"Of course." Laura screamed inside her head _'Wow, a picture with me? This is nuts!'_She thought to herself as the girls father snapped the picture, and the two parted ways.

"Wow sis, you really are making it big!" Sara smiled as Laura squealed. "I know, right? This is nuts."

The two got into a cab and headed to the arena, arriving at the arena at around 5pm.

They went inside as Laura sighed. "I wonder why he hasn't called." She said randomly.

"Huh? Oh John? I'm sure he was just busy, or maybe he forgot…" Sara said nodding, trying to calm her sister down.

"Well I'm going to go find Daryl hun, let me know if you need anything. Have fun." Laura smiled, as the two parted ways.

Laura headed down the hall, looking around until she finally found Daryl.

"Hey, so whats going on with you and John?" Daryl asked right away.

"What? How do you know?" Laura asked confused, seeing as though she didn't tell her yet.

"Paul told me." She replied.

"Paul? What is wrong with him. He better not be spreading crap about me around the lockeroom." She grumbled annoyed.

Daryl shrugged. "It sounds like the mans trying to help. But, he only told me from what I know, anyway."

"I'm just trying to have a good relationship." Laura sighed. "John didn't even call when he said he would, so now I'm confused."

Daryl sighed. "Well good luck, I'm going to go find Alvin, I'll talk to you later, if you need me, call." She smiled heading out the door.

Laura walked out after her and sat on a crate not knowing what to do or think. Just then, John came walking towards her.

Laura hopped down. "Hey baby…" She said going up to him to kiss him.

"Uh, Hi?" John replied.

"Is something wrong?" Laura looked up at him nervously.

"No, not really…" He shrugged.

"Oh…well you didn't call so I was just wondering…"

"Oh, yeah, you believed me when I said that?" John chuckled. "Sorry sweetie, but the Shaman of Sexy gets what he wants and moves on." John grinned and walked passed her, walking down the hall.

Laura fell to the floor against the wall in disbelief. "He just used me…" She whispered trying not to cry.

Just then, Daryl came running down the hall. "Laura…"

"He…he used…" Laura said trying to get the words out, looking up.

"I heard hun, but you would not believe who his new 'victim' is." Daryl sighed. "You might wanna stay seated." She said as Laura started to get up, but sat back down.


	7. You were right

Chapter 7: You were right

"Just tell me." Laura sighed looking up at her friend Daryl. "I'm really in no mood to wait, so just go ahead."

"It's Sara." Daryl replied waiting for Lauras reaction.

Laura got up instantly. "Well, my sister is just amazing, isn't she? She's a freakin ring-rat. Not to mention, she's 15 for goodness sake."

She raked her hands through her hair and grumbled. "That's it. I cant trust anyone anymore, screw it. I'm through with guys, they're all the same. And well, Sara, she's in for it. Just wait." Laura stormed off not knowing where to go but was so mad she just had to get away.

She went out the back door of the arena and sat down on the trunk of a random car. She looked up and took a few deep breaths, inhaling the fresh air and looking around. It was a beautiful day out, the sun was out and the surroundings were just gorgeous.

Laura glanced to the side to see a bunch of fans surrounding someone. "Ha, reminds me of when I used to do that." She chuckled waiting for fans to move away so she could see who it was.

One by one the fans took pictures with this wrestler, and walked away, allowing others to get their chance. Finally, she could see who it was. "Oh great." She mumbled seeing Paul finish signing and turn around walking towards her.

'_He's going to give me so much shit for being a bitch to him. I better not tell him he was right , the last thing I need is another fucking jerk with an ego'_ She let out an exasperated breath and looked down, still sitting on the trunk, her hands placed on the sides of her on the trunk.

Paul stood infront of her, placing his hands on his hips.

Laura looked down at Pauls shoes and sighed looking up. "Look Paul. I know you're going to give me crap for being such a bitch to you and well….." She tried to continue, but was cut off.

"Huh? Well, actually I was going to ask you if you liked my car." He said looking down at it. "But now that you mention it, yeah you were pretty rude to me, hate to say it."

Laura felt completely embarrassed. "Your car? Oh. Uh." She started to hop down off of it.

"No, no, it's alright." He smiled and sat on his trunk, beside her. "Besides, it's a rental." He laughed looking up as the sun practically blinded him.

Laura kicked her feet back and forth hitting the car lightly and looking down.

Paul noticed her not responding and looked down at her. "You alright?" He asked in a concerned tone.

Laura nodded reassuring him and felt tears start to come down her cheeks.

He sighed not knowing what to think or say.

"You know, you can talk to me. I know we sorta got off on the wrong foot, me trying to tell you what to do and all. So I apologize, who knows, maybe John changed." Paul shrugged looking away.

Him saying that, caused Laura to cry harder.

Paul put his right arm around her pulling her close to him. "Laura." He whispered. "Talk to me."

"You were right." She sighed and sobbed into his chest.

He held her close and rubbed her back lightly trying to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry Paul." She pulled away a little and looked up at him. "You were right." She repeated wiping the tears from her eyes.

Paul pressed his lips together and nodded a little looking at her."I'm really sorry." He whispered as Mr. Mcmahon came outside.

Laura looked up. "Oh great." She sighed as Vince walked closer.

"What are you two doing out here? Paul you have a match in an hour." Vince said looking straight at him.

"Sorry, I was signing for some fans and then Laura and I had a little talk." Paul said still sitting on the trunk.

"Signing for fans? As usual. Theres no need for that Paul, and Laura, well she's a tough lady, now aren't you Laura?" Vince said looking at Laura.

"Im very sorry Mr. Mcmahon." She apologized even though she felt there was no reason to. "Go ahead Paul." Laura forced a smile on her face as Paul hopped off the trunk. "Let me know if you…" Paul started to say as Vince grumbled. "Lets go Paul." He yelled turning around and going inside.

" need anything." Paul finished and sighed following Mr. Mcmahon inside.

For some reason, Laura cried harder. She didn't love John, and it wasn't even about him, but for some reason, the talk she just had, made he weep like a baby. She finally hopped off the trunk and went inside to find her sister.


	8. What a guy

Chapter 8: What a Guy

'_She's probably off screwing someone else.'_ Laura mumbled to herself walking down a random hallway.

She spotted her sister sitting beside Paul and the two talking. '_Oh great, wonder if those two have done anything yet.'_ She shook her head not wanting to even think about it and walked towards them. _'Maybe I'm bitter.' _She mumbled to herself.

"Hey sis, can we talk?" Laura said looking down at her sister.

Sara sighed. "I know I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She looked down as Pauls eyes went from Sara to Laura.

Laura glanced at Paul. "Paul, can I have a few minutes alone with my sister?" She asked smiling as Paul got up right away.

"Sure, I have a match and Vince is going to kick my ass if I don't go get ready anyway." He laughed a little and patted Sara on the back knowing what was going on. "See you two around." He smiled and walked into the lockeroom.

"I'm really sorry." Sara blurted before Laura could say anything.

Laura sat beside her on the cart and shrugged. "I'm over it. I just think you should be careful. I'm no better than you, I made a big mistake and didn't listen to Paul." She sighed.

"Paul, heh, he's a wise man, eh?" Sara said looking up at her sister.

"Why do you say that?" Laura cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Well first he told you to watch out with John, then he talked me out of sleeping around with anyone else." Sara laughed. "See, that mans wise."

"Really? He talked you out of it?" She said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, he said first off it was a bad idea, and I'm still young. Then he told me it would only put more stress on you and that you love me, and want whats best for me."

Laura instantly smiled. "A very wise man." She chuckled and nodded her head. "He's right Sara, I just want whats best for you." She hopped off the cart and pulled her sister up hugging her.

Sara pulled away and smirked. "So Paul, he's pretty cute, isn't he?"

"Sara." Laura shook her head and laughed.

"No, not for me, I'm saying for you. You two would make a cute couple."

Laura had no response. "Well sis, I'm going to go hang out with a few of the guys, or go see Daryl." Laura just wanted to get away to clear her head. She hated being put on the spot.

"Alright, well call me when you're leaving, so I don't miss my ride." Sara laughed and waved to her Laura as she walked away.

Laura walked into the divas lockeroom and sat down sighing, she took her cell out dialing Daryls number.

Daryl answered immediately.

"Hey."

"Where are you?" Laura said instantly.

Daryl could tell by the tone of her voice something wasn't right. "I'm by the entrance area, just helping out a bit, almost done. Whats wrong?"

Laura honestly didn't know what was wrong with her. "I'll be there in a minute." She clicked her phone off and headed out of the lockeroom towards the entrance area.

She spotted Daryl gathering a few mics together for the show and headed towards her.

"Hey…" Laura mumbled not knowing what to say.

"Hiya…now are you gonna tell me what is going on?" Daryl asked curiously.

"I don't know, I just feel…..blah." That's the only word Laura could say that would express how she was feeling.

Daryl chuckled a little. "Blah? Well, what's on your mind?"

The two sat on a nearby crate.

"I guess I'm just frustrated. I love this job, but just the people are aggravating me." She grumbled.

"John?" Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"Well fine, not everyone is aggravating, I just feel pressured or something. But Paul talked to Sara about sleeping around and now she knows not to. Plus Paul and I had a little talk outside earlier that was rudely interrupted by Mr. Mcmahon, but whatever." She said pretending not to care.

"Wow, seems like Paul really wants to help you out…" Daryl replied looking at Laura as she looked away.

She shrugged. "Yeah, guess so…and Sara seems to think we'd make a cute couple." She laughed a little.

"Aww, well you two would actually." Her best friend nodded agreeing with Sara. "But I still don't see what could be frustrating you."

"Maybe I just feel left out or something? I don't know many people around here and besides Paul and I barely even know anything about eachother, so I guess it's kind of weird how he's getting involved in my life." Laura shrugged again.

"He's just trying to help, don't get upset over it, Laura. It's good to have people like that around, people who care." Daryl reassured her.

"Yeah you're right, he seems like a great guy." Laura admitted not noticing Paul behind her.

Daryl chuckled knowing he was there for the past couple of minutes of the twos conversation.

Paul placed his hands over Lauras eyes from behind. "Great guy to the rescue." He chuckled and removed his hands moving infront of her.

Laura twisted her mouth not knowing what to say.

"I have some stuff to do." Daryl lied and got up going down the hall.

Laura kicked her feet against the cart. "Hey, how long were you standing there?" She laughed.

"A few minutes, but thanks for the compliment." He smirked and sat beside her. "Lets mope together." Paul said kicking his feet against the cart at the same time as Laura.

Laura laughed. "Paul." She shook her head. "Aren't you ever upset?"

"Life is too short to be upset all the time." He said and stopped kicking his feet as Laura did the same. "I've had bad days, don't get me wrong, everyone does. But I just like to put smiles on peoples faces, so I guess that's what I focus most on." He shrugged.

"Well, when do you ever have the time to focus on yourself?" Laura said in a soft tone looking up at him.

"I guess I don't, well I do, I just focus on the positives…" Paul smiled. "What is it that's bothering you anyway? If it's okay that I asked."

"Well by now Paul, I have a feeling you're the type to try and fix all problems, and care for just about everyone." Laura chuckled. " I really don't know whats wrong with me. I guess I'm still stuck over the whole John thing.

Paul nodded. "I can understand that, I've been played over by women too, doesn't feel so good, but eventually you get over it. Theres someone out there for everyone, atleast I'd like to believe that." Paul turned his head to look at Laura beside him.

Laura turned her head making eye contact with him. "I guess you're right Paul. Wow. I feel a lot better, thanks…" She instantly smiled. Paul pulled her into a hug, still on the cart beside her.

She looked over his shoulder for a second, and then closed her eyes, feeling warmth and comfort.

'_I can't believe I was complaining about him being in my business earlier.'_ She thought to herself as the two broke the hug.

"I better go, I have a match and my entrance is…." Pauls music played. "Right now!" He stumbled trying to get up and tripped running out on the ramp.

Laura watched the monitor as Paul stumbled out onto the ramp, she chuckled and shook her head.

'_What a guy.'_ She thought to herself and kicked her feet against the cart continuously not taking her eyes off the monitor.


	9. I'll be there for you

Chapter 9: I'll be there for you

_Paul goes for the dropsault. 1, 2, 3…the match is over! "And here is your winner…Paul London!"_

Justin Roberts announced as Laura got off the crate and stood their. She felt extremely nervous, she had no idea why either, she had just talked to Paul a few minutes ago, they were becoming good friends.

"Nice match." Laura smiled clapping her hands as Paul came through the curtain. "You watched?" Paul smirked. "Of course. You're always entertaining." She smiled. "The knee okay?"

"A little sore, but I think it'll be alright." Paul nodded holding his left knee and stretching his leg out to see how bad it was.

Laura noticed him wince. "Maybe you should get it checked out." She said advisedly

"Yeah, I think that'd be the smart thing to do." He laughed. "You're a wise girl."

"Funny thing, Sara and I just called you a wise man earlier." She chuckled.

Paul laughed. "Oh really? Glad to see I'm being talked about. All good stuff, I hope!"

"Of course Paul." She said, the smile not leaving her face from the minute she started talking to him. "Go get it checked out now." She said a bit concerned.

"I will. Thanks." He looked back for a second and nodded to himself before going into the trainers room.

She kept her eyes on him as he walked. _'I can't leave til I know he's okay._' She thought to herself and headed to the trainers room.

She walked inside and chuckled to herself seeing Paul sitting on the table, kicking his feet back and forth.

"Moping?" She sat beside him as the doctor kept examining his leg. "What are you doing here?" He said in a funny tone.

"Wanted to see if you're okay." She shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"Well thanks. He said I tore something in my leg, I'll be off for the next week or two."

"Not bad." She smiled.

"Just take it easy, you should have a sibling watch after you, and you'll be on crutches for the first week." The doctor instructed, handing him pain killers.

"Okay doc. I'll have to call Jon up." Paul said taking his cell out.

"Don't bother.." Laura blurted.

"Why not?" Paul said squinting one of his eyes confused.

"I'll watch after you…I mean if you want me to or if you'd rather Jon, I understand." She started rambling on not knowing how Paul would react.

He put his cell back in his pocket. "No, no, really. I'd love that, you seem like you're good with watching after Sara…Sorry about your parents by the way." He replied softly.

"Yeah..Thanks, it was tough at first, but we seem to be doing okay." She smiled.

Paul got down off the table as Laura started to.

"Allow me, madam." He laughed and picked her up off the table, except he didn't let her down.

"Paulyyy.." She giggled. "Let me down."

Paul laughed and finally stood her on the floor.

"That was mean." She said playfully.

"Nah…So Pauly, huh?" He looked at her and grinned a little as she looked at him confused. "You called me Pauly, not Paul." He laughed.

Laura laughed a little feeling slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I think the names cute." She shrugged, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"It is." He smirked. "So I'm coming home with you today or are we going to Texas for the next couple of weeks?"

"You can come to my place. I want you to be comfortable and not be worried about doing your own laundry and whatnot." She gave him a small smile.

"Alright. Well you go grab your things, while I get dressed and come get me when you're ready." Paul nodded giving her the go ahead.

"Okay, PAULY!" She shouted and laughed as she headed out the door and bumped into Daryl.

"What's going on with you two?" Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, nothing. Taking him home with me for the next two weeks, so he can recover, he pulled something in his leg." She shrugged.

"Taking him home with you, oh really?" Daryl laughed as Laura bit her lip trying not to laugh. "Whatever Daryl, I'll just be taking care of him." She found herself smiling.

"Nursing him back to health, I assume." Daryl laughed. "Alright, I'll stop with the jokes. I need to go meet Alvins parents tonight anyway."

"Wow, big step there, good luck hun. I'll call you soon." She gave Daryl a hug and went back to the womens lockeroom to grab her things.

"Yeah, Paul injures his leg…it looked like." Ashley said to a few other divas as Laura walked in.

Laura held her breath not wanting to bother to talk to her. She had heard about her past with Paul before, but wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"Oh, what happened?" Mickie (James) asked curiously.

"I have no idea, I wasn't watching. Poor guy, gotta love him." Ashley said while packing her things.

"Of course you weren't watching, you could care less about the man." Laura mumbled not knowing she just said that aloud.

Mickie tries her hardest not to laugh and looked at Laura, then at Ashleys expression change.

"Like, Excuse me?" Ashley snarled and stopped packing.

"You heard me. You don't give a shit about that man. I sat and watched the match, went to the back to see if he was alright, and offered to take care of him for the next two weeks." Laura exclaimed.

"I live in Austin, I should be the one taking care of him." Ashley said getting pissed off.

"Well if the rumors are true, I don't think Matt would be too happy, skank." Laura chuckled starting to walk out.

"Well you know what, I'll go talk to Paul about this, I'm sure he'd rather me take care of him." She grinned and walked out with her bag.

"Why do I even bother?" Laura threw her bag against the wall and sat down against the wall. " Fine let her talk to him." She said to herself. "I just don't care anymore."

_Is Paul going to make the same mistake over three times, even though Ashley is back with Matt? _


	10. Lets hit the road

Chapter 10: Lets hit the road

Around an hour or two later, Laura still sitting there staring at the wall, heard footsteps coming down the hall. She kept looking down to see feet standing right infront of her. She looked up slowly from his feet all the way up til she met his eyes. "Paul…" she said not knowing what else to say.

"There you are, I've been looking for you , you do realize you're my ride out of here, and I'm supposed to be coming with you?" Paul laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Yeah, sorry. Lost track of time." She shrugged and then smiled since Paul was still coming with me. "Wait, so you're not going with Ashley?" Laura asked curiously dying to know what he thought of her.

"Oh, I'm guessing you heard?" Paul said turning to Laura then looking down the hall. "Yeah, well she offered and I told her I already had plans to come with you and you offered first." Paul smiled. "Plus I'm sure she'd be busy with her boyfriend of the week." He shook his head and gave a silent chuckle.

Laura laughed. "Ha..lets go Paul." She smiled starting to walk and forgetting Sara.

"You're forgetting something…well someone." Paul said stopping and standing behind her.

"Hm?" Laura asked confused.

"Ya know, this girl named Sara." He raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"Oh shit." Laura took her cell out and dialed Saras number.

"Hey sis." Sara said giggling into the phone.

"Hey…what's going on?" Laura asked her sister.

"Eh nothing really, just hanging out with a few of the guys, don't worry I'm being good." Sara reassured Laura.

"Good, but I hate to reign in on your parade, but we have to get going. Meet us at the main entrance."

"Us? Who's…" Sara asked as Laura clicked her phone off before Sara could finish.

"She'll be at the main entrance, lets go." Laura nodded her head for Paul to follow.

Paul caught up to her walking side by side as the two got to the entrance of the arena. Laura folded her arms and looked at her cell. "I want to get out of her, geez that girls always late." She shook her head.

"Relax, we've been standing her for two minutes." Paul laughed. "And I have to go get my crutches before we head to New York." He said sitting on a nearby bench.

Laura paced back and forth as Paul watched her, his head moving back and forth as she did. Laura turned to see him and chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you pace back and forth." He laughed resting his arm on the top of the bench.

"Well, I guess it's about time you know I'm very impatient." Laura twisted her mouth looking at the time again.

"No really?" Paul said in a sarcastic tone as Laura finally stopped pacing.

Sara finally walked over and went straight up to her sister. "So who is we?" she asked.

Laura turned to reveal Paul sitting on the bench. Sara nodded impressed. "Wait why?"

"He's injured, we're taking him home and taking care of him for the next week or two." Laura said trying not to crack a smile.

"Interesting." Sara smirked. "Very interesting."

"Strictly business..or one friend helping another." Laura shrugged as Paul got up.

"Lets hit the road." He held the door for Laura and Sara as the two walked. He followed as Laura said "The cars a block down or so." Paul started following, then stopped.

She turned around. "You coming?"

"My leg." He mumbled and winced a little.

"Aw…put your arm around me, I'll help you." She smiled as Paul lifted his arm around her shoulders. She walked slowly with him back to the car as Sara followed. Sara snapped a photo quietly with her digital camera. "How cute." She whispered wondering if Laura had heard her, but she didn't.

Laura helped Paul into the passenger seat and closed the door for him getting into the drivers seat as Sara hopped into the backseat.

She started the engine and glanced over at Paul who was playing with the radio buttons. She didn't know what to think. She didn't think she had feelings for him, then again she wasn't positive. But she knew there was something special about this man.

She pulled out of the lot and headed down the road, with Paul bobbing his head to some kiddy music and Sara in the back laughing at him.

Her cell rang as she handed it to Paul "I don't want a ticket, answer it?"

Paul chuckled at the ringtone, it being his own theme music. He answered. "Helloooo."

"Uh Hi…whose this? Is Laura there?" the man said a bit confused.

"Who is this?" Paul said not answering his question.

"John…is Laura there or not?" John sighed into the phone as Paul looked up at Laura. "It's John." He mouthed.

How will the next two weeks turn out for these two and why is John calling?


	11. Sympathetic

Chapter 11: Sympathetic

"He needs to talk to you." Paul said as Laura pulled into a nearby lot. She grabbed the phone from Paul. "Yes, John?" She asked in an annoyed tone and continued before he could reply. "Nice to hear from you over a week later." She rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I'm sorry Laura. I've been a jerk, I realize that. But right now I really need your help and apparently no one else is willing to help me. I know you're a good person and I trust that you'll help me." John responded a bit worried.

"What's going on." She sighed feeling a little concerned.

"All of my exes have decided to protest against me at once and basically I'm the most hated guy on the roster right now. Melina and I were still living together, even after we broke up, but it was her house and I'm now kicked out. Basically, I need somewhere to stay." John pleaded. "Please, I'm sorry once again, I'm trying to change, maybe you can change me. I just need a roof over my head and I can't be going from hotel to hotel and staying there on my days off. My parents aren't too crazy about me either. I really fucked up big time." John sighed taking a deep breath.

Laura had no idea what to say. She glanced at Paul with an 'what am I going to do' type of look then turned back around looking out the front window. She blew an exasperated breath and replied "Alright John, but it's under my terms, don't make things hell for me, Paul or Sara." She demanded as John arched a brow confused.

"Paul?" He asked. "You two together now?"

"No. He hurt himself and I'm looking after him, I suppose I'm looking after three people now." She laughed a little. "Am I picking you up or are you driving yourself to New York?"

"I have no car." He sighed into the phone waiting for Lauras response.

"Alright, Im turning around, be outside…" She clicked the phone off and backed out of the lot.

"Why are we going back?" Paul asked curiously.

"Picking John up, everyone hates him and yeah, he needs somewhere to stay. I guess I'm the only one stupid enough to still talk to him." She bit her lip and began heading back to the arena.

Paul rolled his eyes looking the other way so Laura didn't notice. Sara kept quiet shaking her head but saying nothing.

She got back to the arena and John opened the backdoor getting In beside Sara. Laura looked in the mirror watching John get into the back.

"Buckle up Paul." Laura said turning to him.

"Yes mother." Paul laughed a little and put his seatbelt on as Laura began driving.

Laura could tell Paul wasn't too fond of John, she just hoped the next couple of weeks would go alright with no drama or stress.

Paul turned up the volume playing the song 'head, shoulders, knees and toes' as Laura chuckled. John was clearly getting annoyed in the back

Sara just kept listening to her mp3 player ignoring everyone.

Laura turned the volume down. "No more music, my head hurts. How's the leg?" She glanced at Paul then at the road ahead.

"It's alright, still sore." He shrugged as Laura pulled up to the hospital. "Now to get you some crutches." Laura said getting out as Paul did the same. John and Sara stayed inside the car.

She followed Paul inside as the doctor brought out some crutches. Paul started using them and got used to them just about right away.

"I'm ready." He headed back to the car as Laura guided him to make sure he was stable.

He put the crutches in the trunk and got into the passenger seat as Laura got back into the drivers seat.

"They're asleep." Laura whispered looking in the back at Sara and John asleep.

Paul laughed a little and turned the music up loudly. "Paul!" Laura hit his hand lightly.

John grumbled. "What the fuck?"

"Sorry…that was Paul." She mumbled turning the volume down as Paul said nothing.

'_This is going to be a long trip home.'_ Laura sighed and thought to herself pulling out of the lot.


	12. Gullible

Chapter 12: Gullible?

Halfway there, John and Sara were wide awake. "I'm bored, when are we going to be home sis?" Sara asked taking her headphones out of her ears.

"Still got just over an hour hun." Laura said as she stopped at a red light and glanced at Paul.

"You've said nothing in a long time." She said giving him a questioned look.

Paul shrugged slightly annoyed, he wanted to say something but he couldn't with John In the back. "Just tired, I guess." He finally responded.

Laura sighed as the light turned green and she headed down the next road.

John chuckled to himself and began texting a bunch of people as Paul watched him through the mirror. He knew he was up to something; he was pretty smart when it came to this stuff.

--

Finally the next hour and 15 minutes passed by as Laura parked into her driveway and got out of the car. She first went to the trunk and took Pauls crutches out, handing them to him as he got out of the car. "You know, I can still walk pretty well." Paul said reassuring her.

"Yes, but the doctor said not to walk, am I right?" She raised her eyebrow as Paul nodded.

John and Sara got out and Laura unlocked the front door letting everyone inside.

It was just after 1am and they were all beat.

"Theres only one spare room, so you guys will have to share it looks like. Or one of you can use the couch." Laura said as John ran into the spare room.

Paul grumbled under his breath. He was injured and if anyone needed a nice comfy bed out of the two, it was him.

Laura glanced at Paul, watching his expression. "Hold on Paul." She walked into the spare room and sat down on the bed. "John, Paul has to sleep in here, he's injured, he needs it." She said calmly, waiting for him to get off of the bed.

"Well then, how about I sleep in your bed?" John grinned and took his shades off looking at her.

"John." Laura rolled her eyes. "Just please, go out into the main room. I'm doing you a favor by letting you stay here, aren't I?" John chuckled and said nothing. He didn't budge either.

Laura sighed. "It's useless." She couldn't help feel a little sorry for the guy, but he was being a total prick.

She walked into the living room as Paul looked up at her. "Well?"

"Sorry Paul, you can use the couch…its not a bed, but its..something." She shrugged as Sara butted in. "Or Paul can have your bed and you sleep on the couch." Laura shot a nasty look at 

her sister. They both knew she had a back problem and woke up with a hunch back after sleeping on that couch.

"Well, Paul if you want." She offered trying to be polite.

"No, that would be pretty rude." Paul shook his head.

"But I insist." She said sitting beside him.

"How about you just both sleep upstairs in the queen sized bed?" Sara butted in once again.

Laura said nothing and glanced at Paul then at Sara. "That's up to you." She shrugged and went up the stairs and into bed, as Sara headed to her room.

She got into bed and took a deep breath, almost a sigh of relief. She felt comfortable and relaxed for the first time that day.

Just as she started to fall asleep…

--

Johns cell went off in the room as Paul started to go up the steps. John answered. Paul stood in the middle of the steps listening.

"Hey…yeah she fell for it…yeah I'm hoping so too…She's too sweet, I knew she would. Well I mean I'm not being that bad, it'd be for both of our benefits...Alright man, we'll talk later." He closed his phone and laughed laying back and putting his arm behind his neck to rest his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

Paul shook his head and went upstairs. He opened Lauras door slowly and closed it quietly, trying not to make a sound. He sat in bed beside her and laid down as Laura opened her eyes halfway.

She smiled a little and closed her eyes again as Paul sighed. "Laura, I need to tell you something." Paul sat up as Laura sighed. "I'm tired…tomorrow." She mumbled falling back to sleep.

"Fine…" Paul mumbled and laid his head back falling asleep a few minutes later.


	13. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 13: Mixed Emotions

At 10:30 the next morning, Laura woke up to hear muffling around in the room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes watching Paul go through his bag. "Paul." She yawned. "What are you doing?"

He opened the curtains causing Laura to be blinded by the sunlight. "Damnit." She squinted her eyes .

"It's after 10:30." He laughed. "You're supposed to be taking care of me."

Laura sat up and grumbled. "Speaking of, is someone walking without crutches?" She looked down at his leg and looked up at him.

"Damn, you caught me." He laughed and grabbed ahold of his crutches.

"Better." She got up and went to take a shower, then changed.

She ran downstairs , looking around. "Where is everyone?" She shouted and sat on the couch.

"Paul's making breakfast, John is still asleep." Sara replied coming out of the kitchen.

"Paul making breakfast?" She repeated and went into the kitchen to see him flipping some eggs.

"Paul, you really don't have to. You're here to relax." She took the spatula from him.

"No, I insist." He took it back from her and continued.

"Well if you're going to be fussy about it." She laughed."I better go wake John." She headed towards the door. "Speaking of." Paul remembered. "I forgot, remember I told you I had something to tell you last night?" He asked turning the oven gas lower.

"Oh yeah, what was that about?" She leaned against the wall waiting for a response.

"I overheard him on the phone, seems as though he's fooled you again and wanted to get closer to you. He made up the whole thing." Paul sighed waiting for her to react.

Laura didn't know what to think. She didn't want to jump to conclusions and say Paul was lieing, because he definitely didn't seem like that type of person, plus he was right about John last time.

"Paul, I know you hate John…" She said looking up at him.

"You think I'm lieing again don't you?" He sighed looking away.

"I don't know Paul, I 'm not going to jump to conclusions by honestly…" She didn't know what else to say.

"Right." He put the spatula down and walked out of the kitchen.

Laura finished making breakfast, her mind elsewhere the whole time. She just felt completely stressed, she didn't know who to trust anymore and a big part of her knew Paul had to be telling the truth, but she felt bad that she reacted the way she did to Paul.

She placed the plates with eggs and bacon on the table as she went into the living room. "Breakfast is ready." She looked around to only see her sister Sara.

Sara got up and went into the kitchen as Laura looked around. She went into the spare bedroom to find John still asleep, just in his black briefs.

She shook him lightly turning him over onto his back. Her eyes moved down to his clearly hard dick through his briefs. She bit her lip as John stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up against the headboard and looked at her. "Hey uh, breakfast is ready." She twisted her mouth, her eyes moving back down to Johns boner. John smirked."I'll be there in a few minutes." He got up pulling some pants on as Laura watched, turning into a gaze. He zipped his pants up and grabbed a shit. "You coming?" He laughed as Laura shook her head to regain composure.

"Oh wait. I had to ask you something and I want the truth." She said softly as John sat down beside her. "Alright, what is it?" He asked. "Why are you here, no wait, why are you **really** here?" She looked at him with a serious facial expression wanting the answer.

John sighed and got up. "Alright. I lied. Well, in a way. The truth is, no one really gives me a chance, they see me as cocky 100 percent of the time and that's just not how it is. It's like everyone jumps to that conclusion and I wish, just once someone would give me the chance to show them how good of a person I can be." He responded honestly and continued. "I'm sorry Laura, for saying I'd call when I knew I wouldn't and for taking advantage of you, I guess I…"

Laura didn't let him continue, she could tell by the tone of his voice, he really meant it. She got up and moved close to him. Before she knew it, she was locking her lips with his. She broke the kiss and looked up at him as Paul watched from the door. "I forgive you." She replied softly as John smiled.

Paul only saw the kiss and went back into the kitchen to eat, mumbling to himself on the way back.

He sat down beside Sara as she glanced at him, she could tell he was not in a good mood. "You alright Paul?"

Paul took a sip of his milk and put the glass down. "Sure, nice to see your sister has forgiven John for lieing again." He shrugged as Sara nodded confused about the whole situation.

Laura and John walked into the kitchen, Laura sat in front of Paul as John sat beside her.

After a few minutes of silence Laura looked up from her plate. "So are we going to sit here for two weeks and not talk?" Laura gave everyone a questioned look.

Everyone began talking a few minutes later, except Paul. He stayed quiet in his own thoughts, and started to regret coming to stay with Laura.

Laura glanced at him noticing and sighed. She got up and put her plate in the sink. "Paul, can we talk?"

Paul nodded and got up going into the living room. Laura followed and brought his crutches out for him. She sat beside him. "I noticed you've been quiet, so what's going on?"

"I saw you forgave John already." He replied instantly and looked at her.

"Paul he's just in need of some support. The thing is no one believes he can be a good guy, and I want to give him a chance to prove that he can be. Please Paul, just don't make things hell for all of us the next couple of weeks."

Paul grabbed his crutches and stood up. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." He rolled his eyes and opened the front door going outside.

Laura followed. "Paul, wait, where are you going?" She grabbed him lightly turning him around.

"Home…" He mumbled and got into the cab.

The cab pulled away as Laura watched it go down the road.

Laura sat on the front steps and looked around. She felt water. She looked up and there was no rain. She placed her hands on her cheeks and realized, she was crying. She realized how much he meant to her, if she was shedding tears like this over him leaving, she knew she cared about that man.

"I'm sorry Paul." She sighed and wiped the tears away.


	14. Surprise Surprise

Chapter 14: Surprise, Surprise

After she finished crying, Laura walked back inside. She stood in the center of the room and looked around as John and Sara sat there in complete silence.

"He left." She sighed and shrugged not knowing what to say. She walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

She spotted Johns phone on the counter and picked it up. As she scrolled through the contacts, she came across **Brian Kendrick **who was of course, Pauls partner and best friend.

"Hmm." She thought to herself and transferred the number into her phone. She clicked his name on her phone and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Brian said in his normal, soft voice.

"Hey Brian. I'm the new interviewer on RAW, and well I'm looking after Paul while he's injured, we got into a little argument and I was wondering if you had his address, if you could…give it to me." She said feeling a little nervous.

"Why of course sweetie…" He gave her the address and the two ended the call right there with just a couple 'goodbyes'.

Laura got up, grabbed her keys and debated on whether driving or getting a ticket for a flight. "Guys, I um. I wont be back til tomorrow or the day after." She glanced at her sister and John.

"Sis, what are you up to?" Sara asked completely confused.

"I'm going to get Paul." She sighed. "John, will you look after her?"

John nodded. "I trust you John, and Sara call if you need anything." She headed out the door and bought a plane ticket. She waited around the airport for about an hour waiting for the next flight to come in.

"You're Laura, aren't you?" A woman about the same age as Laura asked looking down at her.

"Why yes, I am. And you are?" She asked politely.

"Sheila, I'm a big wrestling fan." She sat beside Laura. "Can I get a picture, if it's not too much trouble." Laura got up right away. "Of course you can." She put her arm around the fan and faked a smile as her friend took the photo.

She glanced at the ladies shirt and realized it was the Hooliganz one. Sheila noticed her glancing. "Something wrong?" She asked confused.

"Sorry, I just like your shirt." She smiled and looked at it again.

"Oh, yeah I love those guys. Do you ever talk to them?" Sheila asked sitting back down.

Laura nodded. "Yeah, I'm friends with Paul…Im actually headed to Texas now to go get him." She smiled not bothering to explain anything.

"Really, wow you two are dating, I wouldn't let that one go." Sheila chuckled and winked.

"Heh…Yeah." Laura mumbled and didn't care to tell her they weren't dating.

The flight was called as Laura got up. "Well, that's my flight. Nice meeting you." She smiled at Sheila and got onto the plane.

--

Once she arrived in Texas. She got into a cab and headed straight for Austin, giving the cab driver the address.

The cab pulled up to Pauls house, she paid and got out taking a deep breath and looking down at her feet as she walked up the path to his house. _'What a nice house…and this is just the outside.'_ She thought to herself and looked around.

She rang the doorbell once and stood there nervously.

No answer.

She rang it again and waited a good two or three minutes.

Still no answer.

"Greeeat." She looked at the driveway noticing no car.

She sat on the top step and ended up falling asleep curled up against the rail, her head resting on her sweater as a pillow.

She heard a car door slam a couple hours later, but it was too dark to really see. She looked up and squinted her eyes. The figure kept walking, coming closer and closer.

He finally reached where the light was shone as she looked up at him not knowing what to say or how he would react.

"Laura? What are you doing here?" Paul asked looking up at her on the steps.


	15. Butterflies

Chapter 15: Butterflies

"Laura, what are you doing here?" Paul repeated going up a couple steps.

"I'm here to get you." She sighed getting up.

Paul unlocked his front door. "Come on in, it's cold out here." He opened the door and closed It behind Laura as she walked in.

She looked around in awe. "Wow, nice place. A little childish, but I love it." She laughed.

Paul chucked his keys onto the table. "Thanks." He turned around.

Laura found herself scanning his body with her eyes, his tight brown long sleeved shirt, with buttons open at the top, and blue shorts that were pretty lose, but definitely formed his ass well. She kept her thoughts to herself and ended up in a daze.

Paul stared right back at her, waiting for her to catch on. She finally did. "Oh, soo."

"Have a seat." Paul smiled and sat down on the couch.

Laura sat beside him.

He placed his hand on her knee and wiggled it a little. "So, what exactly are you here to get me for?" Paul looked at her. He was already over the whole situation, Laura was pretty much amazed, she always held grudges and every guy she knew was the same, not to mention stubborn.

"First…" She glanced down at his hand on her knee, finding herself wishing It was further up her leg. "I'm sorry for everything, not believing you and all." She sighed. "Truth is, I've never known a guy as honest and understanding as you." She found herself smiling as Paul took his hand off her knee.

"And I'm here to bring you back to my place, because, well I'm supposed, no, I _want_ to look after you."

Paul smiled and pushed his hair behind his ears giving a goofy grin. "Well, don't I feel special now." He laughed a little as she laughed as well.

She stared into his eyes and felt something. She didn't know if she felt sick or what…a moment later, she realized, it was butterflies. She never really looked him in the eyes til now and this was just a feeling she couldn't describe.

"You're so cute." She blurted but acted as if though she mean to say it.

Paul laughed. "Am I really? Or am I hot?" He laughed again as Laura put her finger on Paul and made a sizzling sound.

"Ooh, the man is hot." She chuckled and moved her finger away quickly.

They both found themselves laughing at the same time and they made eye contact, making it silent and awkward. She shook her head. "So yes, will you come home with me?" She raised her eyebrow and felt her cheeks turn red realizing how that sounded. "I mean, to New York so I can.."

Paul stopped her. "I know what you mean." He laughed. "And yes, I will, if you'll stay the night here, because it's too late and I'm tired as hell."

Laura nodded looking around. "If you get off the couch, I can get some sleep." She laughed.

"Why sleep on the couch? I've got a king sized bed upstairs." He got up looking down at her still sitting there.

"Alright. I just need to change, I brought clothes since I figured I'd be staying in Texas." Her face flushed with pink again as she remembered the only clothes she brought were clean bras and underwear and a couple short nightgowns.

She got up looking around. "Wheres the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, on the righthand side." Paul responded.

Laura nodded and went up the stairs with her bag. She went into the bathroom, turning on the light and opened her bag. "Why didn't I bring some more stuff." She groaned and took out a hot pink nightgown, with spaghetti straps. The gown reached just above her knees. She pulled her sneakers off, her back facing the door – which she forgot to close. She pulled her shirt off over her head just as Paul started to walk past the bathroom. He stopped for a second watching her and figured he'd better step away before she noticed.

He went to turn, not really paying attention, his eyes still on her and tripped, falling down the steps. Laura jumped at the noise, she ran down the steps in her bra and jeans. "Paul…" She asked nervously as he turned around laying on his back. "I'm fine…" He sat up and grumbled a little holding his ankle.

"Paul. The crutches." She shook her head and grabbed them, leaning down to help him up. He raised his eyebrow looking at her cleavage as she helped pull him up.

"I'm fine, I promise." Paul reassured her as he noticed her face still with a worried expression.

She sighed and looked down noticing she was still in her bra. Laura ran up the steps and back into the bathroom shutting the door. She changed into her pink nightgown and walked out looking around. She found Pauls bedroom and went inside.

He wasn't in there yet. She sat on the edge of the bed nervously. She didn't want to lay down yet, her night gown was short and she just really felt uncomfortable. _'I don't want to make it obvious that I have feelings for him.' _She thought to herself. _'Wait, I have feelings for him?'_ She asked herself in her thoughts…


	16. Oops

Chapter 16: Oops

Laura sat there, still on the edge of the bed, clearly thinking and lost in her own thoughts. Paul finally walked in, just in his black briefs. Laura glanced, and took a second glance, she didn't expect him to wear briefs to bed, especially with her there.

She kept her eyes on his briefs, she could see the man was hard. Paul sat down beside her and followed her eyes trying not to laugh. "So Laura." He smiled laying his head back against the pillow.

Laura looked up at him not saying anything.

"You can lay down, you know." He said noticing her still on the edge of the bed.

She nodded a little and laid back against the pillow. Paul glanced at her. "Nice nightgown…my favorite color, pink." He laughed trying to ease the situation.

Laura laughed and slapped Pauls hand playfully. "Liar."

Paul chuckled. "Alright, you caught me, but It still looks good on you." He smiled.

She smiled back at him and yawned. He turned over onto his stomach, keeping his head turned facing Laura. She laid on her side, facing Paul.

"Goodnight." Paul whispered looking into her eyes.

"Night.." Laura whispered back. She waited for him to close her eyes and laid there for a few minutes watching him sleep. He slept peacefully, and she felt comforted just by laying beside him.

Her eyes moved up and down his body as she shook her head. "And people prefer Randy over this." She laughed to herself and mumbled, little did she know Paul was really awake.

She turned over the other side, facing the wall and fell asleep. Paul laughed to himself and eventually fell asleep.

--

She was awoken the next morning by Paul. "Laura…" He whispered shaking her gently. "Wake up."

She turned over, her eyes still half closed. "Hmm?"

"IT's morning." Paul laughed. Laura sat up stretching and yawning. "Oh, wow. I was in a deep sleep, your bed is so comfortable." She smiled and got up. "I need to shower if that's okay with you." She asked grabbing her bag.

"It's fine…" Paul smiled. "Here you can use mine." He tossed her his towel. "Don't worry I washed it." He laughed as Laura shook her head laughing and went inside the bathroom.

She turned the hot water on, and the cold on low. She peeked out the door to see him sitting on his couch playing video games. 'Shocker' she thought to herself and shook her head closing the door.

She stepped out of the shower a few minutes later and wrapped herself in the towel Paul gave her. She searched through her bag and couldn't find her shirt. She threw her jeans on and grumbled. "Paul." She yelled through the door.

Paul had the TV up loud, playing his favorite video game.

"PAUL!" Laura yelled louder. Paul pressed pause and went over to the bathroom door.

"Yes m'am?" He laughed.

"Do you see my shirt out there?" She asked as Paul looked around.

"Nope." He said through the door.

"Fuck..well that's great I have no shirts to wear." She sighed wrapping herself in a towel.

Paul grabbed his Hooliganz shirt. "I have one." He turned the nob opening the door and tossed her the shirt.

"Thanks.." She said feeling a little awkward.

He was standing in the doorway. "Can you move so I can close the door?" She laughed.

Paul chuckled and went back to playing his game as Laura put the shirt on with some jeans. She came out and looked down at her shirt. "This shirt is big."

"It looks cute on you though." He laughed.

She laughed and changed the subject. "Wheres the tickets?"

"Tickets?" Paul asked confused.

"Plane tickets back to New York…" Laura said looking up at him.

"Oh. I don't have any." He responded.

"How are we supposed to get to New York then." Laura shook her head and chuckled.

"I'll drive us…and I'll leave my car at your place. It's a 27 hour drive or so." Paul shrugged.

"27 hours, Paul you can't drive that much…I refuse, plus your leg is still healing." She grabbed the keys from him. "I'll drive."

He grabbed them back. "You shouldn't have to. We'll take shifts." He laughed.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal." Laura laughed following him out the door.

"Good, after all, you should agree with me, you're not one of those girls that goes after guys like Randy Orton…" He tried not to laugh and got into the drivers seat.

Laura stood outside the door starting to open the passenger seat door. "Oops..He heard?" She said feeling a bit nervous.


	17. Thank You

Chapter 17: Thank you

Laura got into the passenger seat and closed the door looking to the side. She wasn't 14 anymore, she was 18, but she felt like a kid again, when she was in school and had those little crushes on boys, but didn't want them to find out. That's the only way she could describe it anyway.

Paul didn't mention it again, he could tell she was uncomfortable and he hated that. He was always laid back, sure he did get shy around women every now and then, but he always used his sense of humor to lighten the mood and make people feel relaxed.

He started the engine and looked at her. "Here we go, hope you're ready for a long drive." He said and turned the wheel looking back and backing out of the driveway.

"Road trips can be fun." She shrugged and laughed a little looking at him.

"You're low on gas, by the way." She said looking at the ticker right above E.

"Really Columbo?" He chuckled as Laura looked at him and shook her head.

Paul pulled into a gas station, the man filled up the gas tank and they were on there way.

Laura turned up the volume on his CD player as Paul moved her hand away turning it down. She looked at him confused. "Sorry…?" She said confused.

He laughed. "As much as I love music, why don't we just talk?" He asked glancing at her then back at the road.

"Works for me. What to talk about?" She asked looking outside the window to the side.

Paul started to ask a question as Laura blurted "So what's going on with Ashley?"

He looked at her in confusion and shrugged.

"Ok-ay…touchy subject?" She mumbled feeling awkward.

He shook his head. "No, not really. I just don't know whats going on with her anymore, and to be honest I really don't care…" Usually he'd laugh or chuckle a little, but he didn't. She knew he really meant it.

"So what exactly happened with your parents?" Paul asked, he had heard some from Sara but he wanted to hear it from her.

"We weren't that close to be honest, but I was still heartbroken when I got the call that they were in a car accident, they were both in a coma for days, Dad passed away first and Mom shortly after." She said starting to feel emotional.

Paul could tell, "I know how it is…" he sighed a little, remembering his brother Daniel.

"So how are you holding up with the traveling and new job?" Paul asked wanting to learnmore about her.

"It's fun…a lot of fun, but theres so many stuckup people in that lockeroom, many of the divas and the top stars…the traveling is awesome though, I normally don't mind it. This is my first actual full-time job actually." She smiled.

They kept talking, sharing stories, interests, history on their families and lives.

Once it reached 10 pm, Laura yawned and layed her head back in the seat. "God..how long as it been?"

"We left around 12 pm so around 10 hours, give or take." Paul said, squinting out on the dark road, his eyes feeling heavy.

"Paul do you want me to drive?" Laura asked, yawning for about the tenth time in the past two minutes.

He shook his head. "You're too tired, you'd fall asleep at the road or something." He laughed and kept his eyes on the road.

"You mean sorta like how your eyes are closing?" She laughed. "Give it a rest…lets just stop for awhile."

He looked around. "We're in the middle of nowhere, no hotels." He pulled over into an empty lot anyway.

She shivered a little feeling cold. "Doesn't the heater work in this thing?" She asked shivering again.

"Nope…have yet to have that repaired, I'm cheap." Paul laughed. "You should've brought a coat." He said climbing into the backseat and handing Laura his coat. She wrapped it around her and smiled.

"Thanks Paul…" She said softly and turned looking at him in the backseat.

"You shouldn't have to lay in the front, come back here." He patted the seat as Laura got up climbing into the back.

"Theres not that much room…." She said still holding Pauls coat around her.

He laid down up against the seat and pulled her down. "There is." She laid in front of him as he put his left arm around her and grabbed a planet with his right arm pulling onto them.

"You comfortable or would you like a pillow?" He asked with a chuckle.

"A pillow would be nice, but since it doesn't look like we bro…" She started to say as Paul pulled his shirt off from underneath the blanket.

He put it behind her head resting the shirt against his chest so that her head could lay on it.

"That works too." She looked up at him and smiled as he looked down at her with a grin.

"Thanks Paul…" She whispered feeling her eyes start to close.

"No…thank you." He said softly, she wondered what he meant but she fell asleep before she could even bother asking. Paul ran his thumb over her forehead and fell asleep a few minutes later.


	18. Opening Up but not completely

Chapter 18: Opening Up...but not completely

Laura opened her eyes slowly, blinking and looking up, the sunlight shining through the car windows. She turned her head to see Paul still right beside her, she was in the same position she was in last night, not that there was much room to move anyway. But this time, both of Pauls arms were around her, holding on tonight as if she were falling, her head still rested on his shirt on his chest.

She titled her head up looking at the man who was still asleep, his head was tilted down, rested lightly on the top of her head. She smiled, if only he knew how gorgeous he looked when he was asleep, but of course he _always_ looked unbelievable. She didn't bother waking him up, she wanted to stay like this, in his arms for as long as she could.

She laid there for a few minutes, until Paul finally opened his eyes, looking down at her, his arms still around here.

Laura tilted her head up again looking up into his eyes, as he looked down into hers and smiled, still half asleep.

"Morning…" Paul mumbled taking one of his arms out from around her and stretching. She instantly smiled and kept looking up at him. "Morning." She finally replied.

Paul sat up, one of his arms still around her. "Time to get back to driving?" He asked while yawning.

Laura shook her head. "I'll drive, but first, lets go get some coffee and something to eat." She said finally sitting up.

He moved his other arm from around her and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Paul opened the car door, as Laura got out. He got out after her, shutting it closed.

"And where are we going?" Laura laughed looking around.

Paul pointed "Theres a sign pointing to a few stores down the road, dunkin donuts, delis and more." He smiled.

Laura nodded. "Awesome." She laughed as Paul started to run. "Wait up." She yelled.

Paul kept running. "I'll race ya."

"No fair, you got a headstart." She yelled still standing there, taking his coat off of her and holding it up.

"I'll throw this in the mud." She threatened still holding the coat.

Paul stopped and turned around. "You better not." He let out a small chuckle and ran back to her. She handed him the coat and began running.

"Cheater!" Paul shouted and ran after her, catching up to her, they ran side by side. Laura reached the area and jumped up and down a couple times. "I won!"

Paul pouted. "Cheater." He repeated.

Laura laughed. "You cheated first, I'm just smart and got you to come back so I could be a cheater like you."

He laughed. "Fine, I'll let you get away with it this time."

The two walked into Dunkin Donuts, both ordering a small coffee and a bagel with egg, cheese and bacon in it.

They sat down at a table by the window, across from each other.

Paul bit into his bagel and looked at Laura. "So." He said really not knowing what to talk about, they had been talking for hours during the car ride and there wasn't much left to talk about. Well, maybe their feelings for one another. But that wasn't exactly easy, and neither of them were sure of how they felt, let alone of how one another felt.

Laura took a sip of her coffee and twisted her mouth. "Can I ask you something?" She finally replied, breaking the silence.

Paul nodded putting his bagel down and taking a sip of his coffee. She put her coffee down and continued. "I was just wondering what you meant when you thanked me last night, I haven't exactly done anything for you and I just was wondering…" She replied, she found herself looking away not really knowing what else to say, hoping he would reply quickly.

He took another sip of his coffee while looking at her and finally putting it back down. "You've done a lot for me, actually. Offering to take me to your house and look after me when we've only known each other for what? A week or two? That's not what normal everyday people do. You've made the past day one of the greatest days I've had in a long time, so I guess I meant thank you for offering and thank you for taking me into your arm, thank you for making my life…easier."

She looked at him, feeling surprised, emotional and just all kinds of feelings she could not describe. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she looked at him and looked down not wanting to cry in front of him. What he just said, meant the world to her and at that moment, she knew her feelings for him were real.

He looked down and reached his hand out, lifting her chin up. "Was it something I said? Are you alright?" He asked a bit concerned.

"No." She grabbed a napkin wiping the tears away. "Sorry…" She laughed in between crying. "That just honesty meant a lot to me. You've been so good to me."

Paul smiled pushing his hair behind his ears, which made Laura giggle for some odd reason. He looked at her and laughed. "Did I say something funny?"

She shook her head and giggled again. "Sorry, it's just too cute when you do that, pushing your hair behind your ears…call me weird, but yeah.." She laughed as Paul grinned and then cheesed, pushing his hair behind his ears again trying to make her laugh.

She giggled. "Pauly, you're doing that on purpose now."

They both broke into laughter at the same time and took a bite of their bagels. They both didn't feel like eating anymore. Paul got up and Laura did the same, putting her purse around her shoulder.

Somewhere while walking back to the car, her hand found his, or his found hers, who really knows, but they were holding hands.

She looked down at her hand in his and found herself smiling uncontrollably. Paul finally let go of her hand as they got to the car. They didn't really talk about it though, seems they were both too shy to really talk much about it.

After fighting for the keys for about 20 minutes…

"_Paul, come on, first not using your crutches, now driving a lot, your leg needs rest." Laura grumbled trying to get the keys back. "Give it back." She pouted trying to open Pauls hand._

_He shook his head. "Nope." He laughed and stuck his tongue out. She tickled him and he giggled, "Ha. You're ticklish, that works." She kept tickling underneath his arms as he finally dropped the keys. She picked them up and quickly got into the rental as Paul got into the passenger seat. "Good job." He laughed. "Looks like we're as stubborn as one another." _

Laura turned the key, starting the engine, and the second half of their trip back to New York was just about to begin.


	19. Pull Over

Chapter 19

Pull over

A few minutes after getting back on the road, Laura was feeling sluggish and tired, she almost struggled to keep her eyes open when looking at the road.

Paul glanced at her. "Laura, did you sleep alright?" he asked watching her.

"Yeah, really well actually, thanks to you. I just don't think I got enough sleep, I need my full 8 hours or I'm dead the next day." She laughed a little yawning.

Paul handed her his coffee. "Here, drink some."

She extended her hand taking it sipped it. "Thanks, hey where'd you get that from?" She asked.

"Well the cup says dunkin donuts." Paul chuckled

She laughed and kept driving, feeling a bit better. "We can take a break soon if you want or switch." He offered keeping his eyes on her.

She turned to him for a second and then back at the road. "Nah, I'm good don't worry. Just around 10 more hours." She smiled. It was just after 12pm, they wouldn't be getting to Lauras house until atleast 10, she didn't care, she loved spending time with Paul, she was falling hard, it scared her In a way but it was a good feeling.

Paul turned on the radio flipping through the stations. He landed on one of the kiddy stations and stopped it as the 'I love you – Barny song' came on. Ironically, they both started singing the song at the same time. Laura stopped as Paul continued. "Baby songs, Pauly?" She laughed as he smirked at her.

"Yeah is there a problem…La la?" He looked at her with a cheesy grin.

She shook her head. "La la?" she raises an eyebrow still watching the road.

"Yeah you heard me. Since I'm Pauly, you're La La." He laughed poking his tongue out at her.

"I like calling you Pauly, it's cute, and besides La la reminds me of that Ashlee Simpson song."

Paul popped in a CD. "This song?" He asked playing Ashlee Simpsons; La La.

She nodded with a chuckle. "You make me wanna la la…" she started singing as Paul listened.

"Oh do I?" he laughed and gave her a smirk as she kept her eyes on the road feeling her cheeks turning slightly red. She gave him a nod and laughed not knowing what to say.

He turned the volume down and looked at her. "Pull over." He stated staring at her.

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"Just pull over." He repeated. "Please." He asked while she pulled onto the side of the road.

"We clearly need to talk." Paul said looking at her, his eyes meeting hers. She looked away feeling nervous and a ton of feelings she got just by looking him in the eyes.

"Laura." He places his hand on hers. "Why do you look away everytime?" He laughed a little trying to lighten the mood.

She looked at him nervously and shrugged. "Did you happen to notice our hands finding each others hand while walking back to the car yesterday?"

Laura sat there trying to think of what to say, did he feel the same? She was pretty sure he did but didn't want to jump to conclusions. She started to talk as his cell went off.

He held his hand up. "One second." He answered the phone.

He talked on the phone for quite a few minutes as Laura sat there not knowing whether to start driving again.

Paul clicked his phone off. "Change of plans. I need to go see Jon, he was in a car accident." He sighed putting his head back, hitting it against the headrest of the seat.

Laura looked at him feeling worried. "Is he alright?" she asked, he could clearly tell she was concerned.

"I don't know right now, they say he has a concussion and a few other injuries. It was from a drunk diver too… just like Daniel." Paul mumbled, his eyes filling with tears as he looked outside the window.

"Paul…" She mumbled looking right at him. "Come here." She pulled him into a hug, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what to say, she just hoped his brother would be fine. Paul rested his head on her shoulder finally letting the tears drop down. As they broke the hug, she looked him right in the eyes. "It's going to be alright." She whispered placing her hand on his hand, which was on his thigh.

He nodded wiping the tears away. "Thanks Laura, I just don't want to lose another brother, not this way."

Laura started the engine, they didn't get to keep talking, so she had no idea what he was going to say about the whole situation between them, but she didn't care right now. Her most concern was about Jonathan.

She drove Paul to the airport. "Are you going to LA by yourself or would you like me to come? It's not problem." Laura asked pulling up to the airport.

Paul turned to her and shook his head. "You need to get home sweetheart. Besides, this is my car, we cant just leave it here. I'll get a cab and come back to New York as soon as I can." He replied feeling slightly better.

Her stomach filled with butterflies when he called her _sweetheart. _She looked at him and nodded. "Please be careful Paul." She looked at him in the eyes again, he could tell she really meant it and that meant a lot to him. He still wanted to talk to her, but now wasn't the time. He 

had to get going. She pulled him into another hug, as Paul pulled away a little , their arms still around eachother. "I will, and you too. I hate to make you drive back to New York by yourself. I'll call you when I get an update." Paul kissed her on the lips, softly, not a deep kiss, just a quick one, before opening the door and getting out of the car.

Laura licked her lips and sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what that was, a friendly kiss? Most friends don't kiss eachother on the lips. She shook her head confused and started the engine again. The next 8 hours or so went by fast, she blasted music the whole way home and finally returned parking the car into her driveway.


	20. Rumors

Chapter 20

Rumors

Laura went inside, feeling exhausted, she didn't know how she kept her eyes opened the rest of the ride home. She slowly went inside peeking in the spare room for John and then in her sisters room. They were both asleep.

She went into her bedroom and changed into pajamas. She rarely prayed, but tonight she felt she owed it to Paul. After she prayed for his brother, she climbed into bed and was out of it right away.

--

She was awoken the next morning at around 10:30. "Sis, you're home! Wake up!" Sara squealed jumping on the bed. Laura groaned sitting up slowly, her eyes still half open. "Sis!" Sara pulled her into a hug.

"Wheres Paul, I wanna say Hi to him." She asked, Laura blinked a few times, she yawned and stretched.

"Not here." She finally replied, going into the bathroom to wash her face. Her sister followed.

"Not here? What happened? He didn't forgive you?" Sara asked feeling a little upset. Laura put the towel down after drying her face and went back into her room as Sara followed.

"He's not mad at me, infact we're really close, and I wouldn't be surprised if something happened between us sometime soon." Laura smiled feeling confident. "But anyway, his brother Jonathan got into a car accident, so I drove him to the airport and he's in LA right now.

"In fact…" She grabbed her cell. _No calls or texts from Paul. _"Guess I'm not that important." She mumbled to herself and tossed her phone onto the bed. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, John was already up making breakfast.

"Wow, making breakfast? I'm impressed." Laura laughed a little, her sister Sara skipped into the kitchen explaining everything to John.

They all sat the table, after John served breakfast. "Eggs and bacon." John smiled. "The shaman of sexy is impressive isn't he?" John grinned at Laura.

She laughed weakly, wondering why Paul hadn't let her know what was going on yet. For most of the morning, they ate in silence. When lunch time came, John yet again made the food for them.

He got up grabbing the dishes. Laura was impressed. "Thanks John." She smiled a little.

"No need to, I figured you need a break after Paul getting back with Ashley." John said, Laura dropped her coffee mug just as she was about to take a sip.

"What did you say?" She asked getting up from the chair.

"It's on the internet, apparently they're in LA still with Jon." John shrugged finishing the dishes.

Laura got up and stormed out of the kitchen. "So much for things happening." She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch grabbing her laptop. She looked online and saw the reports, they were spotted together and Ashley apparently had an interview up where she mentioned they were now back together.

She shut the laptop monitor down feeling disgusted and threw the laptop to the side.

"This must be why he didn't bother calling. His brothers in the fucking hospital and he's off getting back with Ashley, why is she even in LA?" Laura yelled trying to calm down, but it didn't work.

"Sis, calm down, why don't you just ask him?" Sara asked grabbing her sisters arm.

Laura pulled away and went upstairs into the bedroom. She grabbed her cell off her bed and called Paul. No answer. She rolled her eyes throwing her phone to the floor. "Probably with his girlfriend." She mumbled under hear breath and bursted into tears hitting her fists against her pillow. "Why, why did I fall for him. Why!" She hit her pillow continuously in tears as John opened the door slowly.

"Laura…" He whispered. He sat on the bed beside her. "Shh. Calm down sweetie." He said in a soft tone pulling her away from the pillow.

"I'm fine." She mumbled and finally stopped crying. John pulled her into a hug and sighed. "I wont try anything, you know that. I'm sorry this happened, that's all I can say." He held her as she finally calmed down.

"I'll be right back." She whispered and headed down the stairs.

Laura opened her laptop again, she just wanted to prove she didn't care. She opened up the reports and this time there was more, plus a couple pictures included of them together. She cursed under her breath trying not to break down.

She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom jumping ontop of John on the bed and starting to make out with him. John moved his head up confused and stopping her. "Laura..what are you doing?" He whispered, he had no problem with it but he didn't understand what was going on.

"Don't talk." She said and pulled his shirt off kissing his neck.

'_I don't love you, I don't fucking love you…this Is to prove it.'_ She thought to herself and continued with John…


	21. The Secrets Out

The next morning, Laura rolled over to see John beside her. She looked around at both there clothes on the floor and sighed sitting up. "John." She shook him lightly. He turned around and opened his eyes half way.

"Morning." he mumbled sitting up. She tossed him his clothes not knowing what to say. He pulled his shirt on and them grabbed his briefs putting them on as Laura pulled one of johns shirts on and one of his pairs of boxers.

"Don't feel like wearing my own clothes, hope you don't mind." She laughed a little as John shook his head.

"Not at all. You look cute in them." He grinned as she let out a small laugh.

She instantly thought of Paul the minute she woke up and that made her upset. She wanted to prove she didn't love him, but she couldn't do that since that wasn't the truth. She sighed and got up. "I'll be in the kitchen…" She gave him a quick kiss not wanting to talk about her and John and not wanting to admit why she had sex with him.

Laura went into the kitchen lifting the pot of coffee and pouring some into her cup as Sara walked in. "Woah sis. Johns clothes?" She asked looking her up and down.

She nodded almost feeling too tired and weak to talk. She took a creamer out and some sugar mixing her coffee after pouring them. "Wanna talk about it?" Sara asked noticing her sister wasn't in a very good mood.

Laura nodded and sat down with her cup of coffee and Sara sat beside her with her own cup.

Laura took a sip of coffee and put her mug down. "I guess the whole thing about John saying Paul is back with Ashley got to me and I had sex with John to prove I don't love Paul…" She mumbled looking away.

"Prove you don't love Paul? I didn't know you loved him in the first place…" Sara asked confused.

Laura nodded letting out a small sigh. "I _used_ to love him. Not anymore…Men are jerks." She said with a blank expression as John walked in.

"Not about me this time, is it?" John laughed a little sitting beside Laura.

Laura shook her head laughing. "No, for once you're not the jerk."

John chuckled. "Great. So are you going to tell me you fucked me because of the Paul and Ashley sitch?" He replied instantly knowing that was the reason.

She looked at him getting a few tears in her eyes. "John, that is not tr…" John stopped her. "Laura, it's okay really…I've used so many women it's about time a women used me." He said being completely honest.

"Well I don't regret it, the sex was good." She chuckled as Sara raised her eyebrow. "Don't get any ideas Sara." Laura laughed nudging her sister.

The doorbell rang as Laura got up. "I'll go check who it is." She looked through the peep hole seeing Pauls face up close to the hole.

"Oh great." She mumbled opening the door half way. "Hey." She mumbled trying to smile.

Paul looked at her a bit confused realizing she didn't seem herself. "Hey, am I allowed to come in?" He tilted his head confused.

She opened the door all the way nodding. "Sure." She shut the door behind him and sat down.

He looked at her noticing her wearing Johns clothes and rolls his eyes when she wasn't watching. He glanced at her again as she caught him glancing. "Paul. I need to tell you something, I cant hold it in any longer." She stood up walking up to him and looking into his eyes.

"Why couldn't you of called to update me? Am I not important enough? Seriously. And then Jons sick and you're off screwing another woman? Back with Ashley? You could've atleast told the woman whose in **love with you **that you were back with your ex." She said staring straight at him, just letting whatever she felt like saying come out. She paused realizing what she had just said as Paul stood there, what she just said not processing yet.

"Laura, what are you…wait what? You're in love with me?" He asked, his eyes widening.

Tears starting streaming down Lauras face as she shook her head. "I shouldn't of said that…" She ran upstairs and into her room crawling into bed, her face flat up against the pillow, letting the pillow catch her tears.

Sara walked out of the kitchen after listening, as Paul looked down at her. "Is what she said true?"

"She claims she used to and doesn't love you anymore since the whole Ashley thing." Sara shrugged. "She had sex with John to prove she didn't love you, but if you ask me, yeah she loves you."

Paul sighed. "She's got it all wrong. I'm not back with Ashley, yes she came to LA, but no we are not together." He claimed as Sara brought him the laptop.

"Those pictures are old, from atleast a year ago." Paul sighed. "They aren't recent, I don't know why she put them up on her myspace to begin with. I need to talk to her." He shut the laptop cover down walking upstairs.


	22. The Explanation

Chapter 22:

The Explanation

Paul opened Lauras bedroom door quietly. He closed the door behind him and looked at her. He could hear the sound of her crying and that hurt him. "Laura…" he finally whispered.

She blinked a few times and wiped her face over her pillow to get the tears away. She finally looked up. "Oh hey." She put on a fake smile sitting up.

"Can I sit down?" Paul asked in a soft tone as she nodded.

He sat beside her not knowing what exactly to say or how to say it.

"I'm fine really." She put on a fake smile again as he stroked her cheek gently.

"You know you're a really bad liar." He laughed as she cracked a smile.

"No really, I'm fine. I finally realize you belong with Ashley and _I belong with John_." Laura replied in an almost cocky attitude, trying to act as if though she really did believe all of that.

Paul started laughing and looked down trying to stop.

Laura looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm glad you think it's funny." She rolled her eyes and started getting up out of the bed. Paul grabbed her arm pulling her onto his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested the side of his face on her head. She looked around in confusion.

"I should probably tell you, those pictures of us were from a year ago, Ashley was in LA with me because she was shooting a video. We didn't even see eachother though, she wrote about me in her blog as usual. Oh, and…" His voice became softer as he kept his head rested on hers. "I love you too." He whispered moving his lips down to kissing the side of her cheek.

"But…if you really believe we belong with those two then I guess I shouldn't ask you to dinner tonight, huh?" He tried not to laugh waiting for her reaction.

She tilted her head up looking him in the eyes. She moved her lips closer to his, pressing them against his softly. She stopped and looked up at him again. She didn't need to say anything else, Paul knew how she felt, and she seemed to realize how he felt.

"Laura, Laura." Paul repeated over and over again in a soft tone. She kissed his forehead and looked into his eyes as they sparkled. "Pauly, Pauly?" She replied with a small laugh.

"You jump to conclusions way too much." He whispered still leaving his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess I didn't think I could ever get someone so perfect to feel the same way…I've been with so many jerks and you're just so different than what I'm used to. I didn't think God would ever let me be this happy." She shrugged and smiled.

Paul smiled back at her. "I felt the same way. We've had so much fun the past few days, and I don't want any of that to end. I'm really glad I have you in my life, and I mean that."

Tears filled Lauras eyes, not knowing what to say. Sara peeked in with John as they kissed again.

"aww.." Sara started to say as John put his hand over her mouth covering it. Paul and Laura were too lost in this moment to hear them.

"So? Dinner tonight?" Laura smiled as Paul nodded. "I hate to get off your lap, but I should probably get ready, you should too." She grinned and started to get up as Paul pulled her back down onto her lap. "One more kiss?" He pouted his lips as she laughed.

"Aww, of course." She pressed her lips against his as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. She did the same moving her tongue over his. Laura finally pulled away. "Long kiss." She laughed getting up again and trying to figure out what to wear.

Paul got up. "I'll go get ready." He smirked at her as she smirked back. John and Sara quickly tip toed downstairs as Paul went out the bedroom door to go grab his bags. He walked back up with them and into the bedroom. Laura was still picking out clothes.

"Mind if I change in here? Johns hogging the bathroom." Paul laughed taking a few things out of his bag.

"Of course not." She smiled back and walked over to his bag. "I think I should pick what you wear since it's been a long day for me." She laughed starting to look through his clothes.

"Fine then I pick what you wear." He stuck his tongue out going over to her closet.

"Nuh uh. How about you pick what I wear tonight to bed." She said with a grin as Paul smirked.

"You've got yourself a deal. You wont need clothes tonight." He chuckled sitting on the bed, watching Laura pull out his clothes. He noticed how happy she was and that made him feel even happier. He felt amazing too, something about the connection they had just worked so well.

She took out black briefs, black dress pants with white stripes and a gray tight shirt. She laid them out on the bed as Paul nodded impressed. "Nice choice." He laughed getting up off the bed.

"Yup, you'd look gorgeous In anything honestly." She smirked and tilted her head up kissing him again.

"Aww baby." He smiled kissing the top of her head. "Now to change…" He glanced at Laura as she sat down. "I can watch." She chuckled.

Paul laughed. "I hate seeing myself naked, I don't know why anyone would want to watch."

"Oh hush and take your clothes off." Laura let out a chuckle folding her arms and laying back on the bed, her back resting against the pillow.

He laughed and pulled his shirt off over his head. "I feel like I'm in a strip club." He raised an eyebrow tossing his shirt to Laura.

She laughed and held the shirt then waved it in the air. "Woo, keep going."

He unzipped his pants and unbuttoned them pulling them down slowly and taking them off, exposing his white briefs. He threw her his pants as she caught it.

Laura grinned and knew what was coming next. "First day as I couple and I already get to see it." She chuckled and licked her lips. "By the way, your ass looks great in briefs."

Paul laughed, feeling slightly shy. "That's as far as I go." He let out another small laugh as Laura looked at him.

"Nuh uh." She laughed. "Lets go, strip." She pointed at him as he shook his head. "Pauly." She pouted. "You cant even strip infront of your girlfriend? Theres something wrong there." She laughed.

Paul chuckled. "I'm shy…" he shrugged. She got up off the bed putting his shirt and pants down and went over to him. "Maybe I can help." She smirked kissing him softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She moved her hands down to his waistband and pulled his briefs down slowly looking down at his member.

She clenched her lips together not knowing how to react and finally let out a "Daaaayum. That's a whole lotta 7 inches." She chuckled trying to hold her hands back from resisting to stroke his member.

Paul finally laughed lifting her chin slowly with his pointer finger. She grinned as he moved closer pressing his lips softly against her. She pulled away a second later and smiled. "We should get to dinner…theres time for this stuff later."

Paul nodded in agreement and pulled the clothes that Laura picked out for him on.

Things we're going perfect, almost too perfect in Lauras eyes, it was like she was almost waiting for something else to go wrong. Once they finished changing they grabbed eachothers hand as Laura grabbed her purse and headed out the door.


	23. Good Times and Bad

Chapter 23:  
Good Times…and Bad

Later that night, lying awake in bed beside a sleeping Paul, she smiled and thought back to the day she just had.

**Flashback**

Paul pulled out Lauras chair as she sat down slowly smiling up at him. "Thanks Pauly.

He nodded with a smirk. "No problem gorgeous." He sat down in front of her.

A couple minutes of silence went by as Paul randomly started playing with his food. "Don't ya think that's a little childish for a fancy restaurant?" Laura laughed watching him hold up a piece of spaghetti, and opening his mouth wide, letting the spaghetti down slowly into his mouth.

She shook her head. "You sure are one of a kind." She glanced at him then back down at her plate.

"Aww, come on, it's fun." He threw a piece of spaghetti at her as she grumbled.

"Paul you're gonna get us kicked out!" She laughed throwing it back at him, hitting him in the forehead.

"Hey! You got gravy on me." Paul pouted. Laura got up and grabbed a napkin wiping his forehead. "Better?"

Paul nodded and smiled. "Well, almost." He pulled her down onto his lap, she didn't expect it and everything on the table ended up getting knocked over. Laura stumbled off Pauls lap to the floor trying to clean it up as Paul got down on his hands and knees throwing pieces of spaghetti from the floor at her. She chuckled and threw it back.

The manager walked over as they were both on their hands and knees In front of eachother, Paul picked up a piece of spaghetti with his mouth as Laura grabbed the other side with her mouth, they slurped it up until their lips met. She grinned and kissed him as the manager cleared his throat.

"Ehem." The manager looked down at them. They both looked up not knowing what to say.

"Want a piece?" Paul held a piece of spaghetti up with a cheesy grin.

"We've been watching you two on camera, I think you it'd be best if you left. It's a disturbance to the restaurant." The manager insisted as Paul and Laura got up.

Laura tried not to laugh as Paul shrugged. "If you say sooo." He laughed grabbing Lauras hand and walking out.

"That was embarrassing…" Laura chuckled walking back to the car with Paul.

"More like fun." He grinned getting in.

**End Flashback**

She never had a boyfriend like him, or even knew someone like him until now. She looked over to see him sleeping peacefully beside her. She kissed his forehead and got up out of bed, noticing a light coming from the hallway.

Laura walked out of the room and into the hallway; the light was coming from the bathroom. She heard crying.

She opened the bathroom door slowly to see Sara sitting down with her hands covering her face.

"Sara…" Laura whispered. "What's wrong?" She knelt down infront of her.

Sara looked up, shaking. "I'm pregnant." She mumbled in between crying.

Laura pulled her into a hug trying to remain calm. "The father…..?" She asked tilting her head.

"J…John." She mumbled. "I never told you, but we had sex last week…"

Laura bit down on her tongue to stop her from going insane and yelling. "Shhh sis, it'll be alright…" She pulled her into a hug.

Sara sighed. "My 16th birthday is in a couple days and I'm pregnant, what a nice gift."

She grabbed Saras hand and shut the bathroom light off, leading her into her bedroom. She sat down on Saras bed. "It is a nice gift if you think about it. We will be here to support you, I'm sure John will too." She smiled. "I know you're young, but you can do this, you're a strong young lady. I love you and I promise it'll all be okay." She whispered. John came to the door listening. He opened the door slowly not knowing what to say.

"John." Sara mumbled looking up at him.


	24. I'm All Yours

Chapter 24:

I'm all yours

"I'll be out in the hall…" Laura mumbled walking out and shutting the door behind her. She leaned up against the wall waiting impatiently.

John walked out a few minutes later, closing the door behind him. "Well?" Laura asked instantly.

"Well, it's my responsibility, therefore I'm going to look after Sara and our baby. I'll admit, I'm not ready to be a father and she obviously isn't ready to be a mother, but we'll be okay." John said softly with a shrug.

"...Thanks John." Laura pulled him into a hug and sighed. "This has been a crazy week." She shook her head.

"Sara and I already know about you and Paul, well we have since you two got together." John laughed.

Laura shook her head. "Nosey."

John let out a small chuckle. "That's us, I'm going to go make some breakfast." He smiled as Laura replied with a nod.

She went back into her room sitting beside a sleeping Paul. She ran her fingers from the waistband on his briefs up his chest, all the way to his lips over and over again. He was finally awoken by her touch and looked up at her, his head still against the pillow. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered, her head lowering to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Good morning beautiful, yourself." She laughed. "You are too cute when you're sleeping."

"I'm only cute when I'm asleep?" Paul pouted his lips out, sitting up. She chuckled and shook her head. "Nuh uh…and you sure wear those briefs I picked out for you, well. She smiled, her eyes moving down to his briefs.

"Well I kept my end of the deal, you didn't. You wore shorts and a shirt to bed, that _wasn't_ the deal." Paul raised his eyebrow sitting up, leaning on his elbow.

"What a shame. I'll repay you tonight, promise." She laughed and started to get up.

He pulled her back down from behind, by her waist. She fell onto the bed, on her back as Paul climbed onto the bed on all fours, hovering over her, his legs separated on each side of her so she couldn't escape.

She looked up at him with a grin, not saying a word. He lowered his head and kissed her neck once. "You can repay me now." He kissed the other side of her neck as she let out a slight moan.

Paul pressed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, moving from the roof her mouth down to her tongue. He pulled away slightly, wrapping his lips over her bottom lip and tugging on it with his lips.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the taste of his lips and finally opened them looking up into his green, catlike eyes. She smiled up at him as he pulled his lips away from hers, letting go of her bottom lip.

Laura licked her lips. "I love you." She whispered, her light brown eyes looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered back tugging at her tanktop straps, and pulling them off. He pulled her top off over her head as she moves her hands down his back, sliding them just below the waistband on his briefs. She moved her hands back up again, running her fingers up and down his abs, moving them up and circling his right nipple with her pointer finger. She looked up at him again as he reached behind her back unhooking her bra. He pulled it off gently, staring down at her.

She looked up at this beautiful man and found herself lost in her thoughts. _'I'm finally going to have this man, I've been waiting so long for this.'_

He cupped her left breast with his left hand and moved his mouth down, slowly running his tongue over her nipple. Laura let out a slight groan as he moved his tongue back down it, rolling it over once again. Her nipples hardened as she groaned again. He did the same with her right breast.

She moved her hands down slowly, her hands sliding inside his briefs and grabbing ahold of the waistband pulling them off.

Paul grinned down at her, moving down her slowly, his hands touching right above her waist, as she giggled feeling a slight tickle. He pulled her shorts off slowly and tossed them to the floor.

He moved his hands up to her sides and pulled her panties down slowly, looking down at her fully naked body, as he tossed her panties to the floor and licked his lips, looking at her with a grin.

He circled her bellybutton with his pointer finger, before moving it down slowly and inserting it inside her. She let out another small moan as he started to move his finger gently over her, she let out a loud moan as he gently rubbed his finger against her spot. "Ohh…"

Paul looked up at her and smirked knowing he had found just what he was trying to find. He removed his pointer finger, placing his thumb back over her spot and pressing against it lightly. She let out another moan. He pressed his thumb against her spot about 4 or 5 times before bringing her to an orgasm. "_Paul_…" She whispered in between moans as he quickened his pace, pressing his thumb against her faster and faster.

He finally removed his thumb, placing his hands on both of her thighs and spreading her legs apart further. He took his member into his right hand as he slid his hand down his shaft. He aligned himself with her entrance as she looked up at him waiting to feel him inside her.

Paul finally slid the tip of his member inside her as she moaned. "Oh, more Paul…" She moaned closing her eyes tightly waiting to feel the pleasure of him going deeper.

He slid his member further inside her as he climbed up her, brushing his lips against hers, as she looked up at him again.

He started to move his hips back and forth slowly, as she let out a few low moans and closed her eyes again, enjoying every second of it.

Paul moved his hips faster, his member moving in and out of her, as she felt her walls tightening around him. She moaned continuously as he brushed his lips against one of her nipples. She ran her hands up his back and ran them through his gorgeous long hair as he wrapped his lips around her hard nipple, sucking on it gently.

Lauras hands moved through his hair and back down again, moving wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He tilted his head up, hovering over her as he slowed down, moving at a slower pace. "Laura." He whispered. She moaned, her eyes still shut as she grasped a hold of his biceps.

"Laura." He repeated in a whisper as she opened her eyes. "I want you to look at me." He smiled, her eyes looking up into his as he moved his hips faster, she kept her eyes on his as she moaned, her hand finding his ass and grasping it with both hands.

She slid her hands down and grabbed a hold of the bed sheets again, coming to a second orgasm. "Oh Paul…" She moaned in a whisper. "Are you ready?" He whispered coming to his climax as his hips began to move faster, she shivered feeling the heat of their bodies clashing as he finally reached his climax, she felt her body fill with warmth as he let out a loud moan, his eyes tightening shut as she panted heavily, reaching her own climax.

He opened his eyes, looking down at her once more before slowly moving himself out of her entrance and laying right beside her, both heavily breathing.

Laura turned her head to look at him, eventually catching her breath. She smiled at him as he took another deep breath and kissed her softly before sitting up. "…I never thought I could be this happy." She said in a soft tone as Paul grabbed his briefs pulling them back on.

"I'm glad you are, and I've never been this happy in my life." He whispered grabbing a shirt and then a pair of pants.

Laura got up grabbing her undergarments, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she pulled him on quickly as John yelled up "Breakfast is ready."

"Thank God he didn't interrupt." Laura said getting up with a chuckle as Paul nodded in agreement laughing.


	25. Umm Surprise

Chapter 25  
Um Surprise?

When Paul was finally able to wrestle again, Laura, Paul, John, Sara all headed to Houston, TX which was where Wrestlemania 25 was being held. But today wasn't Wrestlemania, it was the Hall of Fame.

"Paul, are you ready?" Laura knocked on the hotel bathroom door impatiently. She paced back and forth in her baby blue strapless dress.

Paul came out of the bathroom a few minutes later in a black suit, nice white dress shirt, dress shoes and dress pants. "Finally!" Laura threw her hands up as Paul laughed.

"Sweetie, calm down, we still have time." Paul chuckled grabbing his cell.

"You forgot a tie…" She grabbed the tie and wrapped it around his neck putting it on for him. She smiled and kissed him with a grin. "You look…"

Paul stopped her. "If I look half as good as you I still look absolutely amazing." He smiled as Lauras face turned to an 'awww expression'

"..i was going to say…gorgeous." She smiled and finished her sentence.

"You look beautiful." Paul twirled her around with his hand and then kissed her softly on the lips.

John and Sara walked into the main room a few minutes later. "Will you two stop being so cutesie, its time to go!" Sara exclaimed, as John laughed. It still amazed Laura how good to Sara John was, and how he would be there for her child.

Laura was finally dragged out by Paul after straightening her hair for the 10th time today, making sure she looked perfect. They all got into the rental and were off to the Hall of Fame.

Once they finally arrived, Josh Matthews greeted them with an interview as fans swarmed Paul and John. Laura grabbed Saras hand and headed inside so they didn't get mobbed.

They found their seats and sat down looking around at the rest of the fans and wrestlers flooding into the building.

Paul and John finally made their way inside and sat down. Laura kept glancing at Paul who looked a bit nervous. "Whats wrong sweetie?" She asked holding his hand.

He shrugged "Nothing baby, just excited about making my return tomorrow at Wrestlemania." He lied as she raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

Out of nowhere Sara started giggling which caused Laura to nudge her. "Hey, what's so funny?" She said aloud as Todd Grisham went up to the stage to announce the beginning of the Hall of Fame.

"Shh.." Sara put her finger to her lips as Laura grumbled confused.

The Hall of Fame was just about to come to an ending as Paul got up. "Sweetie theres still a couple minutes left." She whispered as Paul shrugged.

He went up to the stage which had Laura sitting their completely lost on what was going on.

Paul stepped up to the microphone. "Before we end this night, I would just like everyone to take a look at my beautiful girlfriend. Stand up Laura."

Lauras face turned red wanting to hit Paul. "What the fuck.." She hated being the center of attention. Sara kept nudging her until she finally stood up and smiled looking around nervously.

"We've only been dating a couple weeks now, but let me tell you, I've never had someone mean more to me or treat me as good as she does. I've had such bad luck with relationships In the past, and this one, I know will last. Laura, please come up here." He looked at her as she walked up slowly standing beside Paul looking out at everyone.

She glanced at Paul. "What on earth are you doi…" she was cut off as Paul knelt down on one knee grabbing her hand gently.

She looked down at him trembling; she finally knew what was going on.

He held the mic in one hand and her hand in the other. "Laura, will you marry me?" He looked up at her, his green eyes sparkling.

"Of course I will…" She managed to get out as Paul slipped the ring on causing everyone in the building to stand up and applaud before 'awwing'.

She laughed through her tears and pulled Paul up kissing him passionately, causing a few whistles to echo throughout the building.

All the wrestlers, including John and Sara ran up on stage, congratulating them as confetti fell from the ceiling.

It truly became, a whole new life.

The end -


End file.
